In one glance
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: William is seriously injured during an intervention. Translation from " En un regard" wrote in may 2016.
1. Chapter 1

_In one glance_

Title: In one glance

Author: Julia R.

Characters: William Murdoch, Julia Ogden

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rating: M

Summary: William is seriously injured during an intervention.

* * *

The day was radiant. In this day of May, the flowers growing everywhere around the city and in the gardens, the winter was over and the population of Toronto finally savored the return of spring.

The station number four had been relatively quiet this past week, a few thefts, some complaints, but no murders or disappearance.

Everybody had noticed the cheerful mood of Detective Murdoch, the many long minutes during which he eclipsed his office to join the morgue. Where was the source of his happiness. And many of his colleagues knew he would keep this mood until at least the end of the month, the anniversary of his wedding with Dr. Ogden two years earlier.

Thus, with a long sigh of contentment, he laid the last book lying on his desk. He got up, turned off the light, walked to the door and took his hat. He arrived at George's office to whom he simply smiled walking beside him.

-I am going to leave George, he murmured, see you tomorrow.

-Good evening, Sir, replied his friend, smiling.

William nodded as he surveyed the open space and headed to the door of the police station. He climbed the two small steps when the voice of his superior was heard above the din of the post.

-MURDOCH.

He froze. He sighed deeply and looked up at the ceiling a few seconds before turning and come face to face with Inspector Brakenreid.

-Sir?

-An hold-up at the Toronto Bank, we are on call, Crabtree, Jackson and Higgins accompany us, and we go to the armory. The man seems violent.

-But Sir, I planned to ...

-I don't care, I also had planned a quiet evening with my wife. They wait for us, they are accustomed.

William did not answer. He knew he was right, but for once, he cursed the fact that he was a police officer for who duty comes first. He had imagined this evening since he left Julia at lunch time. They had spent it in the nearest park, talking about everything and nothing, and noticing that they were alone in a remote corner, he did not hesitate to bring her against him. She had let him, laughing, he crossed her eyes and kissed her again and again, as he pressed his body against hers, lying on her, hearing her grow low moans of pleasure . Agains heart, they had to separate, but with the promise that the same night they would resume where they left off and they would go much further. So at that moment, William cursed himself to be the man of honor that he was, because he knew his evening and night would be a lot less enjoyable as he had imagined.

* * *

Night had long fallen when the woman heard her phone ring. She was in her office. After completing reports, she had taken a book she was reading for a few minutes now. She was warned that her husband had gone into action and he would not be back until late, but she had not had the heart to wait at home. Julia preferred to wait him until he was back to the police station. As he always did, he would come to see her in the morgue and they decide together if they were returning home, or if he would be too busy to accompany her. She wasn't prepare to hear her phone ringing, as William was always personally come to prevent her, and at this late hour any other person knew that she no longer was in the morgue. Especially since she was Mrs. Murdoch.

Julia picked up the phone, placing a pencil on the line where she had stopped reading and began to speak.

-Doctor Julia Ogden?

 _-Doctor, Inspector, I ..._

-What can I do for you? Have you a body?

 _-We are ... at the hospital, said the deep voice of the Inspector Brakenreid at the other end, Murdoch ... he ..._

-Does he hurt? Julia threw feeling her heart miss a beat.

 _-Yes, you should come._

Then the Doctor Ogden did not bother to respond. She just hung up the phone in a hurry. Knowing that William was wounded put her in all her states, she was shaking like a leaf. "Please, tell me it's not bad, I beg you," she repeated in her head all the way, until she entered the hall. She asked the room of the Detective Murdoch and was immediately led there. She entered a leap to see George standing at the end of the bed, his face wounded several burns. She met his gaze one second before looking at the man who was in the bed, motionless, her husband.

-William? She said rushing to his bedside.

-Julia are you ... there?

She frowned, finally noticing what state he was. He also had burns on his face, but his eyes were closed and two large white cottons were posed on.

-Julia, William repeated in a trembling voice, I can't see anything.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A few hours earlier_

The intervention seemed routine. A man broke into the bank at gunpoint and threatened to kill everyone present if the employee at the counter did not give him the money he demanded. The police were quickly arrived on the scene.

It was in a leap the Detective Murdoch left the cab, behind Constable Crabtree and before hearing his superior to do the same after him.

-George, move away the crowd, William said watching people gather on the sidewalk.

He took a second to look at all those present. William could never understand unconsciousness people. All flocked to see something without thinking about the consequences that this might have if the man inside the building were to arise outside and begin to fire on passers too curious. He saw a little girl with blonde curls, aged three years old, standing in front of his father, who seemed to want to know what was happening. His heart stoped in his chest for a moment. If he too had a little girl like her, he would never take such a risk. William did not understand the reaction of some parents. He, who had so often seen the danger, suffering and death, he knew too well how he wanted the people he loved to avoid them.

Lost in thought, he resumed feet in reality when George departed man and his daughter standing on the opposite sidewalk, and then he gave all his attention to Inspector Brakenreid who was next to him.

-Obviously he has a gun and threatens to kill the owner of the institution, John Wright.

-According to Miss Grant who was in the bank when he entered, threw a Constable who had alerted by the hostage taking and pointed to the young woman standing a little further, he claims two thousand dollars.

-Two thousand dollars? William repeated stunned.

-He will release anybody as long as he has not this money.

-Do you have had another contact with him? Asked William.

-No Sir, replied the young man.

-Do we know his identity?

-No, we know nothing about him.

-Try to find who he is, Miss Grant should makes you a description and we establish a composite sketch.

-What's going to help you Murdoch? Brakenreid asked.

-To know his motives.

-We don't care, retorted his superior, he wants two thousand dollars and holds hostages, we are more numerous and armed. We enters, we fire, we arrest him and we don't talk about it amore. With luck, we will be back for dinner.

-I do not think this is a good idea Sir, William murmured, he has hostage and he could shoot one of them if we enter by force.

-What do you suggest?

-Give him what he asks, at least make him think we give him what he wants. We win time and when he wishes to flee with the money, we'll just stop when he is most vulnerable.

-That's very nice that Murdoch, but two thousand dollars is hard to find.

-We only need the half, replied William lowest to explain his plan in detail, we are packages and inside we will simply slip sheets of paper. In the rush, he will not count, he will see that the bundles lying above and when he believes in safety ...

-... We arrest him, well thought out, ended Inspector giving him a nod, HIGGINS, he cried before heading to the young man a bit further.

William stood there motionless for a few moments, looking up the building, sighing deeply, the night would turn out long, he was convinced.

* * *

He thus took several hours to collect a portion of the amount requested. For dummy tickets, Constables Higgins, Jackson and Crabtree had to cut paper in pieces of the same size of the banknotes. Inspector Brakenreid and Detective Murdoch had tried to keep in contact with the hostage taker, they wanted to know more about him. But it was very clear that they could not get anything, the man walled up in his silence on the other side of the door, repeating endlessly that he hoped that having money and would take with him a hostage to leave the bank safely and to not be stopped once he had what he wanted.

Thus the sun was setting over Toronto. The air was refreshing, only the street lamps broadcast their dim light in the street deserted now, passersby have been delayed at the end of the street. William was leaning against the building wall, just waiting for his colleagues to come with money and when Constable Crabtree brought him the briefcase, he walked over to him and spoke.

-So George, murmured William, you have the money?

-All is there, sir, replied the young man, holding out his dark briefcase that William took immediately.

-Well, he sighed , in this case I'll get when the hostages will be released, stay away from doors and let him go, we will follow at a distance.

-And the hostage that will stay with him? Thomas asked, frowning.

-If all goes well, it will be me, said William plunging his eyes into his, and I know the risks Sir.

-We know nothing about this man, he could shoot you in the second you enter.

-He would have already been able to do through the window, said William, pointing to a nod, he will not shoot me.

-You better have right, Brakenreid retorted by pointing the finger, I do not want to be strangle by Dr. Ogden.

At the mention of his wife, William could not help to have a shy smile. He knew that his superior was right, Julia would be furious to know that he was taking such a risk. He knew how she hid her anxiety behind a tender look and a shy smile. He knew her so well for so many years, now he knew that at the bottom of herself she was scared if he gets hurt. But Julia had always been able to hide, wishing him "good luck", smiling at him to encourage him to do his duty. If his wife was with him at that moment, again she would have plunged her eyes into his, she would have smiled to him and her hand tenderly touched his cheek. She would have said nothing, no words would have passed the barrier of her lips, but William would have understood. He had always been among themselves, words have often failed them in the past, but their eyes were always saying how they felt in the depths of their heart.

Outgoing gently from his thoughts, William forcefully closed his fingers over the briefcase, and after a last glance accorded to his colleagues, he headed for the door.

-Mister Romart, I am here with the money you requested, gave William a secure voice, you will free the hostages as we had agreed.

-Except one, said the man's voice on the other side of the door.

-And it will be me, said William, what better than a police Detective? My colleagues let you go.

Silence fell for long and endless seconds, every policeman standing ready to intervene if the need arose. Inspector Brakenreid put his hand at his gun, crossing the gaze of William when the man on the other side of the door spoke again.

-Aright, you're coming, I release the hostages and you stay with me until I'll be safe with money.

-Well, said William, I'll enter.

After a last inspiration, William went up the two small steps leading to the door of the bank entrance. He heard the latch to unlock the other side and saw the door was open,. He pushed it and entered. He soon found himself nose to nose with a much taller man than he, burly, with dark eyes and hair as clear as the sun. He held him against a young woman who does not yet debated. In a glance, William walked around the room. The lobby was almost empty. There were only two people sitting on the floor, two women and a boy of about ten years. The bank was almost pitch black except for a few oil lamps burning in here and there. The man opposite him gestured to the people a little further to rise. All loyally in silence and he let the young woman who came once the little boy to take him in her arms. Then he gestured toward the door. William nodded and he pulled away to see the hostages quickly leave before the man closes the door violently behind.

-Have you the money?

-All is there, said William, pointing to the briefcase.

Without a word he grabbed it and put it on a desk a little later to open. William clenched his fists when he saw him counting tickets, air thinned and he felt sweat beading on his neck as he left danced the tickets in his hands.

-You lied to me, the count is not there, replied the young man, pointing to the newspaper hidden between the notes at the bottom of the case.

-Listen, to me ...

-No, it is you who will listen to me, threw the young man pointing his gun at the chest of William, I'm not stupid. You tried to trick me, and you certainly not let me leave this place. She was right again.

-She? William repeated. Who?

-No matter, he murmured, laughing softly, and it's better after all. If I go out I'll be shot or imprisoned, then why continue? Leave this place if you do not want to die.

-Mr. Romart, I can help you if ...

-LEAVE! He shouted before firing a bullet into the ground which startled William. Otherwise I will kill you, he whispered.

William then took a deep breath and nodded, then, slowly, he opened the door to leave the bank. Once in the doorway, he caught one last look of the young man, without a word he opened his coat and William froze. He recognized the explosive which was at his height.

-Tell her that I did it for her, murmured the young man before striking a match and close the device.

-No, don't ...

Detective Murdoch did not finish his sentence. The blast burned his face and he was thrown several meters down the street. He heard the shouts around him but he did not care. His head was spinning and he had tried to open his eyes, he saw anything, his eyelids were heavy and he felt the pain, so much pain.

* * *

When he finished his story with a trembling voice, Julia's tears already flowing freely down her cheeks. She wanted to know what had happened but yet she could not restrain her sadness and pain of seeing how her husband suffered. He had told her everything, while he was lying in the bed, as she looked at his bruised face and his eyes covered with a thick bandage. She held his hand, sitting on a chair beside the bed, giving him the courage to continue his story. Of course, William had not noticed her condition, it was only when he was finished and he felt a tear fall on his hand he understood.

-I have been blinded by the explosion, he whispered, that's why I can not see anything, is not it?

-Yes, Julia replied, feeling her voice scratch her throat.

-There is ... will I stay ...

-I do not know, Dr Parks neither, it takes time, it is necessary ...You need to rest William, she said, tenderly stroking his forehead, I am here, I am with you. I do not leave you a moment.

William did not answer, his fingers tightening on those of his wife wiped her tears with her sleeve. She knew that the injuries were probably serious, but she was also relieved that William was alive. She would never have endured losing him. William was there, injured, seriously injured, but alive and that was all that mattered. Slowly, she leaned over to kiss his lips. He was surprised, but nevertheless, he kissed her back a second later.

-Do not cry, he whispered on her lips, please do not cry.

Julia then closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his, savoring the feel of the warm breath of her husband on her skin, feeling his heart beat in the palm of her hand she had placed on his chest. William was there, alive.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

William was fast asleep, in his dream, he was in a garden bursting with sunshine.

 _The sky was colored red slowly. He was sitting on a blanket, his back against a tree, in peace. He had rarely been so at peace than this moment. Everything seemed perfect, without he even knows why or how. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. He could not help smiling as he felt her hands rest gently on his chest._

 _-Still daydreaming Detective Murdoch? Whispered in his ear the voice he knew so well._

 _William felt soft lips in his neck to leave a kiss, then a lock of hair brushed his cheek, hands slipped on his chest to approach his pants while the lips of the young woman sealed with his . He felt softness, sweet taste, this wet tongue asking permission to deepen the kiss. He accepted. A second later, the long sensual dance began. He placed his hands around the waist of the woman that overhanged him and he pulled her against him, snatching a sigh of pleasure. It was only when the air ran out they just parted. Their nose always brushed and William could feel the lips of the young woman stretching in a long smile. He opened his eyes. His eyes plunged into hers, in those blue eyes he loved so much, those eyes that had looked with love so many times, this tender look, sweet, playful, where he saw that little spark shine. He stroked the cheek of the young woman, foiling his hand behind her ear, taking with him one of her rebellious hair._

 _-I dreamed of you, he murmured softly, only you, Doctor Ogden._

 _She smiled again and she walked away, sitting on his lap, stroking his chest again, without leaving his eyes._

 _-You're beautiful, said William, so beautiful that I am never tire of watching you, again and again._

 _He approached her and gently he swung to find themselves lying above, to kiss, to feel the caresses of his wife towards his privacy while she had again moans of pleasure. Then he left her mouth to plunge his eyes into hers, as he so often did. But he saw nothing, his vision was blurred. He could barely see the contours of her face. His breath quickened, his heart was pounding in his chest._

 _-Julia, he whispered in a panic, Julia ..._

 _-I'm here, said the voice of his wife._

 _Black invades, he heard only the sound of the voice of the woman he loved, he could smell her perfume, yet the sweet taste of her lips against his, but it was impossible to him to see. He reached in her direction, but he did not feel her, his fingers were closing in a vacuum._

 _-Julia, he said louder, I can not see you. Where are you? Julia? JULIA!_

William awoke with a jump. Without noticing a faint sigh escaped his lips.

-Julia.

He slowly became aware again. He remembered where he was, his head was spinning, his eyes were burning. He felt a pain on his right cheek, a weight on his stomach, a warmth around his left hand, a steady breath on his chest through the shirt he was wearing. Instinctively, he tried to open his eyes, but he could not. He felt something heavy and cold above. The harsh reality fell upon his face. The intervention in the bank, the explosion, the hospital, the prognosis of doctors, Julia's tears. He had lost his sight.

He tried to move his hands, but one of them remained captive. He focused. He smelt that scent he knew so well. There was this weight on his left flank, this regular breath. His wife would be sitting next to the bed, her head on his stomach, holding his hand, asleep. Slowly, William moved his free hand to approach her. His fingers gently touched her hair. He slid his fingers between her blond curls. Her hair was a little defeated, he could feel it through the ease with which he could dance her hair between his fingers. He smiled tenderly. He had always loved moved his fingers in the hair of the woman he loved, he had often look her close her eyes to the delicate caress and many were the times he had plunged his face into her neck, savoring the scent that emanated from her disheveled hair, often in a mess as she murmured his name lip, feeling her hot body pressed against his, just before they reach the point of no return, exploding in a cry of pleasure and fulfillment.

She awoke slowly. She felt pain in her back, echoing feet in reality. She was not in bed, otherwise she would smell the parfum of sheets around her and the tension in her back would not exist. She had the cheek resting on something hard, hot, which barely moved as animated by a slow and serene breathing. Yet Julia felt that gentle caress in her hair that were dancing between the fingers of her husband. This could only be her husband, it was just him to caress her this way. She savored the moment few seconds before remembering why she was in this position, sitting on the chair next to the bed, her body bent over the man she loved. The intervention, the phone call at the morgue, William in a hospital bed, his eyes, his such beautiful eyes hidden by thick white bandages. Agains heart, for fear that this nightmare was real, Julia opened her eyes. Her heart immediately hugged her chest. There he was, lying motionless, just letting his fingers slide into her hair, always defeating her bun a little more. She remained motionless, looking him simply. He could not have noticed she was awake and it was at leisure she could observe in detail. His muscles, his arms, his hand holding hers, the contours of his face, his beard, the line of his nose, his dark hair, this wound on his cheek. Julia would give everything she had at that time in order to remove his bandages over his eyes, to look deeply into his eyes, to see all the love he had for her, to get lost in those chocolate eyes, to see that spark shine there, saying by this simple gesture how much he loved her, how he was essential to her survival, how she was relieved to know him. But instead, she remained motionless, looking at him simply, remembering all the times she had read in the look of William all his emotions, doubts, fears, joys.

She did not notice the door open behind her, but she saw William tighten more forcefully his fingers over hers and stop stroking her hair in one second.

-Ah Doctor you're awake, was George's voice behind her.

William froze. How long Julia was awake? What had she done in the meantime? Had she looked him? Was she crying? No, he would have felt her tears and spasms, even the most imperceptible shake her body. Her breathing had not changed, she had not moved, she had to be quiet just to stay with him, as she had promised.

After a last look, Julia stood up, sending a shy smile to George she barely saw in the darkness of the room.

-Inspector asked you to come with me to the station, the young man continued, for autopsy.

-George, I can not, Julia replied by sending a simple look at William, I have ...

-Go, simply said the voice of William, they need your report.

-William, we know what happened, the man detonated a bomb and died, and because of him you ...

-An autopsy is needed in every police investigation, Detective Murdoch cut with his safest voice, you are responsible of the City Morgue and it is your duty to do so.

She did not answer, just looking at him and sighed deeply. This detail did not escape her husband who brought their hands still tied to his lips to kiss hers.

-Do not worry for me, I shall be alone, I will not move from here. Anyway I stumble to my feet out of bed immediately, he said, laughing softly.

Julia could not help shaking her head from left to right in laughing softly before leaning on his face and come to kiss his lips.

-Well, in that case I leave you, I come back as soon as possible, but William promise me one thing.

-What?

-Don't leave this bed, she said before laying a kiss on his lips, and do not make jokes, she said, laughing softly, you're a poor comic.

She saw him pouting and she laughed again before kissing a little longer to take the floor on his lips.

-I love you William, she whispered, stroking his forehead.

She kissed him again and she immediately left. Only a second passed before William felt the cold surround. He had not noticed how close the body of Julia gave him strength and energy. Now that she was away from him, it was as if he had lost a part of himself. He listened to hear her pass her coat, then her steps went to the door, George was still there, he could hear his footsteps heavier on the floor also.

-George? He asked softly.

-Yes sir?

-Are there other men injuried?

-Jackson and myself, we have some bruising and a few burns, but we're fine, Sir, a few days there appear anything.

-Well, sighed William, here I am reassured.

Without a word, Julia and George exchanged looks before the young woman turned one last time to the bed of her husband.

-See you later.

-See you later, William replied simply.

Then Condtable Crabtree and Dr. Ogden left the room without a word. Yet once in the hallway, Julia sighed, leaning back a moment to the wall.

-He will heal Doctor, murmured George, Detective Murdoch is strong, he will come out.

-The burns are serious George, Julia replied shyly, I fear he will never regain his sight.

-I trust him, I know he will. He had seen worse.

-May you be right, Julia nodded, may you be right, she repeated before walking away with slow down the hall to leave the hospital, Constable Crabtree on her heels following in silence to the police station.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

The day broke when Dr. Ogden entered the morgue. For so many years, she knew the place perfectly. She did not turn immediately lighton, pacing the long corridor with a slow, leaving her hand barely touching the metal guardrail, cold and hard. The building should be empty at this still early hour because only her footsteps echoed. All was silent, asleep. Julia wondered within a second if her assistants were eager to leave it before she arrived. She sighed deeply. Inspector Brakenreid had to ask them to remove the body to autopsy the day before he had left her spend the night with her husband. William. Thinking about itm, the heart of Julia sank the space of a moment in her chest. What would he become now? She had had little time to talk with a doctor, she had not seen his wounded eyes, but her colleague was by no means confident. He probably never would see again. Julia, she wanted to believe he was mistaken. She wanted to believe in miracles, she knew William, she knew by what he had been throught. She knew all his trials, all his pain. She knew where every scar on his body was, she knew that each of them could have been the cause of the loss of her husband. And William was still alive, though.

In the darkness of the mortuary, feeling cold, dead, wrap her, Julia closed her eyes a moment. She put her hand on the tiles enamel and she sighed deeply.

-Everything will be alright, she murmured, William will be cure I know.

She stood there in the doorway of her office, eyes closed, silently praying in her head. Oh Doctor Ogden does not prayed anymore since a long time, she had lost all faith in the death of her mother when she was still a child. Since that day she had seen her die, she no longer believed in God. She had asked him for days, weeks, months to spare, to save her and her mother died one morning in November after months of illness. After that day, she had not prayed. She had tried, when she knew her death coming, in a coffin, when she was left alone in that cell before her execution. The day she left the hospital, barely holding up to find that she knew William was in the hands of Eva Pierce. Alone in the dark forest, unable to sleep and knowing that if she closed her eyes she could never wake up. All those times, she had wanted to pray for him, for them. But never the words came, she heard endlessly in her mind that little phrase _"Do not pray, you will lose him I you do, remember what happened? The prayers will not protect him. Believe in him , believe in William. Believe in him only "_

-I beg William you, Julia whispered, feeling a tear slide down her cheek, do not give up.

She remained still motionless a few seconds before opening her eyes again and take a breath. On the cuffs, she wiped her cheeks, she took off her hat and coat she hung the coat rack at the entrance to her office, then she finally turned on the light. She went down the two little steps to the m theater, where the autopsy table was. She looked at the body that was lying there, covered with a white sheet. She walked to the wooden furniture a little further to prepare her tools, then she placed them on the small shelf on wheels and she approached the body. After a final breath, she picked up the sheet and she went down on the chest of the man stretched. She looked at him a moment, feeling nausea. The man who had nearly killed her husband was there before her eyes and she could not help but hate him. Beyond hate, she felt for him was also a disgust of a different nature. The body was widely mutilated, burned almost full, with skin melted in places on the skeleton, scraps of skin hanging like rags end. This man wanted to end his life, she was sure. He had never intended to leave the bank alive and Doctor Ogden knew that her job was to help the police to find out why. So after a last breath, she went to work, concentrating on her task, hunting in a corner of her mind the thought of her husband lying in a hospital bed, forgetting the man who was in charge was on her autopsy table. She dissection carefully, as she had always done. She washed the body as well as she could, she took dental impressions, withdrew his chain and medallion he wore around his neck, she looked at his internal organs, then, she sewed and she covered cloth .

The sun was high in the sky when cleaning her instruments. She did it for a long time, much longer than she did in normal times, lost in thought, not wanting to leave the morgue and face reality again. She washed her hands and when she hung the towel over the sink, the door finally opened. She saw enter Miss James, she locked eyes.

-Good morning, Rebecca, she said quietly barely louder than a whisper.

-Good morning Doctor Ogden, I ... I did not know you were here, I thought ...

-It had to do the autopsy, gently cut Julia glancing towards further extended man, I just finished to bring the rapport to Inspetor Brakenreid.

-But why an autopsy was needed? He blew himself is evident and in front of the police.

Rebecca then saw the doctor look down, avoiding her gaze to put it on the floor a few moments, taking a deep breath.

-I' m sorry, murmured the young woman, I should not have to saythat, it was ... silly.

-I will make my report to the Inspector, replied Julia yet gently, could you put him in the cold room please? I do not know if I will come back today, if they need further analysis you can do them. I want to join William. He needs me.

-I understand, the woman nodded.

Julia then gave her a shy smile and headed for her office to take her business. She recrossed her coat, put her hat on her head and took the file she had just signed, then she left the morgue without turning, joining the police station quickly. She does not bother heading to the open space, heading directly to the office he Chief by the head of the small corridor in front of the door so that no one notices her. She was relieved to see that no one other than he was there. She knocked softly on the door and when he saw her, he make a sign to enter, she did and she closed the door behind her.

-So?

-Nothing more clearly what we knew, Julia replied, handing him the folder, he burned, splinters of the bomb were housed in several parts of his body, the explosive charge had to be strong for him inflict such damage, he lost part of his face and the medallion he wore around his neck was deeply melted into his flesh, I had a hard time removing it. This man committed suicide.

-When he saw that he would not have what he asked, grumbled Brakenreid sinking into his seat.

-He had meant before, said Julia.

-How can you say that?

-My intuition, we do not make it to a hostage to demand money, such a large sum, that we know that we will not have, not with so many explosives. He knew he was doomed.

-Murdoch said he understood that he had been fooled and he had done it for her.

-Who?

-We still do not know but we will find.

Julia just nodded and headed to the door again before taking the floor in the doorway.

-If you need additional analysis, ask Miss James, I come to my husband.

-Doctor? Inspector launched to get her attention before she leaves. Romart tried to save him. He told him to leave the building, I think he would not hurt him.

-The damage is done yet.

-It's Murdoch, we know him, in two days he will enter in the office and back to work.

-Inspector, burns are severe, it will take much more time.

-We keep his office in the state, do not worry. Go find him, he is going to need you.

-Thank you, Julia said simply before leaving the office and the police station without turning away again the hospital where her husband was.

* * *

The interview with Dr. Parks lasted several minutes the couple spent sitting on the bed of William, holding hands. The Detective Murdoch had insisted on leaving the hospital quickly and it was only thanks to the status of his wife that he had permission. Back at the hotel, he was going to need her constantly to move, dressing, feeding, bathing, and they slowly became aware.

-William, Julia murmured, stroking his cheek while Dr. Parks had left the room, do you realize that you will not be able to do anything alone?

-In first, the first two days, perhaps. But then the sight will return and everything will be as before. The Inspector can be without you two days.

-William, Julia insisted in a breath, I am afraid that this will take much longer and harder and I could not be ...

He then cut off carrying his hand to her face. Although not seeing, Julia was surprised he seemed to know exactly where she was. His hand felt where it always failed, his thumb on her lips, his finger behind her ear. He tenderly pulled her against him and she saw him in a heartbeat. Then his thumb drew the outline of her lips and landed a short second on the tip of his nose. He approached a little more. She felt his breath on her mouth, she opened it, she can not help but feel her breathing quicken and William smiled. Here is what he had expected to feel, the warm breath of Julia mingle with his, so he could see her before him. He knew her face in every detail, he did not need to see with his own eyes. Many were the times he had closed his eyes, thinking of her, he knew exactly how her body molded to his, the distance between her ear to her nose, her fine lips, the height of her forehead. Now that their breath was no longer that he knew precisely how many millimeters he would approach her to kiss her. When William's nose brushed hers, Julia closed her eyes. She wanted to fight, tell him that she would not succumb to his charm, that it was out of the question that he diverts the conversation, but she could not. William's lips touched hers. She felt that delightful shock in her whole body, that infinite fullness, this incomparable feeling to be where she was to be, in her place, in the arms of the man she loved. The tongue of her husband slipped on her teeth and she let him in, feeling how hard he led the dance. William's other hand rested on her thigh and she gave a low moan of pleasure. He felt her shudder and without stopping to kiss her, he smiled. All his senses were aroused, perhaps he couldn't see, but the taste of his wife never had also looked delicious, the sound of her moans had never reasoned so melodiously, her fragrance literally bewitched him and the skin of her neck had never seemed so soft and fine under his fingers.

-William, Julia whispered, breaking the kiss out of breath, do not ... do not distract me. We have a very serious conversation and ...

-Let's go home, please, do we continue this "conversation" in our bedroom, William replied before kissing her again with delicacy and passion at once.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

The way to the Windsor Hotel was long and perilous. Detective Murdoch and Dr. Ogden had shared a long, langourous kiss. They had felt the tension rising between them, their breath quicken. Julia could not help but move her hand in William's hair, placing her other hand on his chest. She then felt his muscles contract under her fingers, her tongue was wrapped with more force around his, the hand of William on her thigh had risen a little higher and his fingers were deep in her hair. Then, they separated, breathless, placing their foreheads against each other, trying to calm down, remembering where they were. Julia had risen, she had helped William to wear his shirt, she closed his buttons one by one concentrating on her task for not succumbing to the irresistible urge to caress the chest of her husband. She helped him put his jacket and his shoes. He got up and she took his arm tenderly.

-We can go? She asked tenderly.

-Yes, I have only one desire; leave this place.

Julia nodded and wordlessly they headed with difficulty to the door. William's fingers were closing hard on the arm of his wife, he extended a hand in front of him at times, uncertain of where he was.

-Trust me, then whispered Julia, there are three steps there, be careful.

So she guided him into the street. The hospital noise were destabilizing him, but those of the street were almost frightening. William froze several times, turning his head in all directions. A child cried a little further, there was a seller of fish, a carriage started briskly down the street, a bicycle's bell. At this time, the environment seemed so dangerous he had to breath and he refused to do one more step. Julia immediately noticed the reaction of her husband and she looked at him carefully. She could see in his attitude that something was wrong, he seemed alert, terrified. A quick look around and Julia realized. Slowly, she walked up to him, taking his hand tenderly.

-My love, all will be well, we are close to the carriage, everything will seem quieter inside and when we are in our room, you can rest.

-And so, if I never, find the sight? I will tremble every second? I'll be petrified when I get out? I have to stay on your arm all the time?

-We will face this together William, I'll be there, we'll find a way, we will seek a cane tomorrow and you will learn to move and live again.

-And my work? What will I become? The house that is on construction?

Julia was silent for a long time. She saw the man she knew so brave and strong, the man she knew well, his hero, now, weak and terrified, taken of doubts and invaded by the fear of tomorrow. Her heart broke into a thousand pieces. She was unable even to look deeply into his eyes, to give him all the love she felt for him. Even this detail, yet so important to them, they had not the right. She looked at the white bandages, the bandage encircling his head and all she could do was to tighten her fingers around his.

-Together we will overcome this ordeal William, she whispered tenderly, we will return to the hotel, you still need to rest.

He did not answer and she just walked up to him to file a tender kiss on his lips. She knew that an attitude like this one was inappropriate in such a busy street where they were, but Julia had never give a importance to the "what people will say." At the end of this brief, tender kiss, they resumed their journey slowly, always closely entwined, Julia guiding William to the nearest carriage. She helped him to climb and she did the same after him. Once both installed on the dark bench, the young woman tenderly laid her head on the shoulder of her husband. She sighed deeply and after a glance granted to William, she kissed his neck, feeling his beard tickling her nostrils.

-I love you William, she whispered, and you're alive, that's all that matters.

He did not answer, tightening his arm around the waist of Julia to hold her against him, and so they journeyed in silence, simply pressed against each other.

* * *

It was only when they shut the door of the suite behind them that William finally sighed deeply, relieved to no longer be at thr viex of people. He could not see their looks of pity, but he heard it in their voices. And he could not stand it. That gave him the feeling of being undermined and even lower than he thought.

-Would you like I command you something to eat? Asked Julia away from him leaving him a little lost in the hall.

-Yes, I'm a little hungry, admitted William, but I would also like to make ... a ... freshen up.

-Of course, I order and I take care of you, continued the young woman removing her hat and coat.

-Julia it's hum ... awkward.

-What? Julia sighed now so close that he could feel her breath on his skin. I saw you naked many times William, she said in a loving voice on his lips, and we took many bath together.

-But there is ... different.

-I'm also a Doctor William, do not worry. You have to be bothered by anything at all. Come on, she said, slipping her hand into his to guide him to the bedroom, I'll make you run water and I'll leave you alone, you have only to call me if you need me .

Without a word, they went to the bathroom on the other side of the bedroom. On the way, William stumbled into a small table and uttered a groan of pain. Even his own room proved to be a minefield. Once in the bathroom, Julia left him to look into the tub and turned on the water. Then she undressed gently William. She needed all her good will to not let her hands and lips slide over the body of her husband. She saw how his breathing quickened and when she removed his underwear, she could not help but pinch the lips, feeling the powerful desire born in her lower abdomen. William had memorized every gesture of his wife, he had felt his breath catch when the clothes were failing on the chair a little further, he could hear the heavy breathing of Julia. He knew his body responded to her gentle attentions, he knew she had to fight right now to keep the distance, to not snuggle into his arms and kiss his entire body. Julia was undressed him in this way many times, and he had allowed himself to simply, plunging his eyes into hers, tasting her skin, making his tongue dance with hers. But that day, everything was different, yet the passion devouring him inside again. He felt the fingers of Julia touch his swollen and tense manhood, and without realizing it, he moved his hips toward her, pushing a small sigh of desire when his member stumbled against the fabric of her skirt.

-Julia, he moaned carrying his hand to the cheek of the young woman.

Again, without seeing her, he could touch the exact place where he did every time. Julia could not help but smile gently and she cocked her head to the side to speak on his lips.

-We are in the middle of the day Detective Murdoch, I think it is wise that you take a bath, you eat something and you rest. You are with Dr Ogden right now and not to Mrs. Murdoch.

-Mrs. Murdoch would be willing to commit a folly with me in the middle of the day? He said, smiling.

-Absolutely, Julia sighed by touching his lips with hers, but it is more reasonable to listen to Dr. Ogden. Although Mrs. Murdoch fight with all her strength not to succumb to the desire she feels for Mr. Murdoch.

She then filed a tender and long kiss on his lips, stroking her fingertips hip dangerously pointing her hand towards his manhood, but she withdrew it almost immediately having touched and she took his hand to guide him in the bathtub . She helped him to be seated, dropping his hand at the last moment, giving him a tender look as her husband slide in warm water. At this time, Julia had one wish, remove her clothes and also sink into the water, lie against the body of William, feel his hands on her bare, damp skin and feel his member grow against her thigh. She wanted to kiss him, to touch, caress, again and again while he would love her dearly for long, interminable minutes.

* * *

They ate almost in silence. Julia sat on the chair nearby William, the first three bites, she had just asked him to open his mouth so that she could bring him the full range of food. The third, however, he put his hand on hers. She guided him, helping to plant the fork in the food, looking fondly. The touch was the sense that William felt grow the most. This was not a day he had lost his sight, and yet he already felt how his sense of touch was tenfold. Groping, he found the cutlery, glass, Julia always at his side. At the end of the meal, he had risen. She had held his arm to guide him to the bedroom and make him sit on their bed. With all the products necessary for his healing, Julia stay in front of him and slowly undid his bandage. Whenever she was making a turn, herbreath became scarce. She was afraid, afraid to discover the extent of her husband's injuries. She put the bandage on the bed next to him, then she gently removed the cotton that covered his eyes. Her breath caught immediately. He had his eyes closed, but his eyelids were red, swollen and he could not open them.

-William, she said in one breath, feeling the tears flow.

-They are severely affected, is not it? Whispered him in turn.

Julia did not reply. She did not know what to say, she was just silent, petrified.

-Julia?

He held out his hands towards her, without knowing where they would fail. He felt the fabric of her skirt, her hips, he had just put on her hips he tenderly stroked a moment. Then he drew her a little more against him, between his knees.

-You are...

She did not finish her sentence, stroking fingertips William eyelids stifling another sob. He waited a few seconds in total silence. Julia was reliving a scene from her past, when she had thought losing the man she loved, even when hiding her feelings for him. That day, when, for the first time, she had thought losing him. That day she came into his office and she had nursed his burned hand. That day, she was afraid, terribly afraid, like today. It took a few seconds to compose herself. She had to pull herself together, show strong and present for him.

-Does it hurt?

-Yes, a bit, said William, the burn on my cheek too.

-I'll give you an injection then, and give you ointment, you will sleep no doubt, but I'll be there to watch over you.

-As you always do, he replied simply with a smirk.

Thus, Julia nursed him tenderly and lovingly as she could, making sure that her actions do not hurt him even more. When William was ready, he lay down and she packed her things, then she leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

-Stay with me, William whispered an already sleepy voice.

Julia then approached him, still fully dressed, she snuggled against the body of William. It was only three in the afternoon but shehad to admit that she was exhausted. She laid her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest, where she felt his heart beat and she stayed there looking at him during long minutes. He was unconscious, asleep. She kissed his neck as she did so often, and she closed her eyes finally, burying her face in the crook of his neck, savoring the smell, then, without realizing it, she also fell asleep deeply.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_She stood before him, smiling at the top of the front steps of their house just finished. The sunlight at its zenith lighted her face. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders down to the middle of her back. Julia stood there smiling face him in this wedding dress, in a halo of light._

 _-William, she murmured, join me._

 _-Why are you in your wedding dress?_

 _He was disoriented, completely lost. He did not understand what was going on, and yet he would not move, he wanted to continue watching her. Julia slipped her hands behind her back without even leaving his eyes and before he could notice, he saw the dress fall to the floor. His breath caught. She had not worn anything under her dress, she was there, naked before him, on the porch of their home, simply smiling at him. The neighbors, he thought._

 _-Julia, you have, the neighbors will see you and ..._

 _She laughs loudly and slowly, she walked down the steps to snuggle against his chest._

 _-And what if you hid my body with yours darling?_

 _-What ... What do you do ... oh Julia, William moaned, closing his eyes as she began to unbutton his shirt and her tongue was dancing on the skin of his neck._

 _-I mean, make love to me, Julia replied in his ear, I do not care about neighbors, make me love William._

 _He put his hands in the small of Julia kidneys to let his fingers dance on her soft skin. He heard her moan when his chest pressed against her breast, when his excitement grow up against her thigh. He then kissed passionately, raising her over him to carry astride to the entrance of the house. He kissed her passionately, and when he opened his eyes to meet her eyes, he froze. The woman he loved and who was in his arms had not that look so sweet and in love. Her eyes had lost their chips, they were black, so dark that he could not distinguish her iris because her pupil had begun to grow, grow to the point that there was any hint of blue ._

 _-Julia what ..._

 _He did not finish his sentence, wondering what his wife had become, as it was obvious she was not "human". With a violent blow in the chest, she pinned him against the brick wall of the house and in one swift motion, she tore his clothes before holding him as her prisoner, placing her hands on the wall on either side of his face. He was about to protest, the retreat, escape. But she never had as much force and he wasn't able to do anything at all, he felt her hand grab his member and rub gently. She sat up and barely in a sigh, her softness surrounded him. He let out a moan of pleasure. What mattered was this woman, she had the body, the smell, the taste of Julia and he let go simply. He did not resist, placing his hands on her thighs to amplify her movements, to feel the feet lose with him, to always push a little deeper and with more force into her, until this moment, the one when he exploded into a cry, his head resting on the wall, hips encircled by her long, thin legs, his manhood still a prisoner of her femininity which he felt frantic spasms. He felt the hot breath of the young woman in his neck as she tirelessly repeated his name, out of breath._

Once again William awoke with a jump, his body trembling, the heavy breathing and perspiration dripping down his back. It took him only a few short seconds to understand what had happened. He put a hand to his manhood to feel it tense in his pajamas. Many were the times he woke up in such a state. He sighed deeply. Instinctively, he turned to the left to look at the time on the clock lying on his nightstand. He then felt a deep frustration. He could not see, his bandages did not allow him to open his eyes and even if it was the case, he knew he would see nothing anyway. It was dark, intense and deep dark, as were Julia's eyes in his dream. William was not able to know what time it was, whether it was day or not. Gently, he rolled on himself, noticing that his body finally calmed. He reached out an arm and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. A body was lying next to him. She was there, Julia. He felt the thin fabric of her nightgown slide under his fingers, he redrew the outline of her curves, he placed his hand under her belly button and slowly, he moved his body to hers. He did not need to see for such gestures towards her, he had done so often in the past, tightening against him, plunging his face in her hair, placing a kiss in her neck.

-I am scared Julia, he whispered softly, afraid to never see anymore how beautiful you are. Afraid to forget your face, the color of your eyes, I'm afraid nothing will be as before, afraid of losing you.

He took a deep breath and clenched against her body, kissing her bare shoulder, feeling her back against his chest.

Julia had just placed her hand on William's. She woke when she heard the groan. She had seen him turn to the clock and before she could move, William had had caressed and hugged her. She did not move, pretending to sleep, feeling the erection of William against her buttocks and his breath on her neck. If she had not had her heart broken at this time, if she could only plunge her eyes into his, she knew she would be kissing her husband, she knew they would be about to make love. But the words of William echoed in her mind.

She wanted to turn to him, to tell him that he would never lose her, that everything would be as before, but she did not have the strength. She was content to lock against his chest, to feel his presence, to reassure himself too. Julia wanted to convince themselves that they could go after this ordeal, but at the bottom of herself, she was also terrified.

* * *

The couple got up later that morning. Julia had sent for breakfast, before it arrived, the couple joined the bathroom. William had sat on the chair that was there and carefully, Julia took several minutes to shave him. She took care not to cut him, even if the operation would last much longer than all the times he had done it by himself. Once ready, she led him to the dining table to eat, then she left him alone a few minutes, the time for her to get dressed and turn her hair. Once ready, she joined him and they just ate both. As usual, Julia read the newspaper, sometimes holding a slice of bread she had prepared to William. She read the news aloud, allowing William to know also what was happening in the city in recent days. When they had finished, they left the room. Arm-in arm, they went to town. William had insisted on the foot path, wishing to more quickly adapt to the situation. He had a complete trust in Julia, he knew he could walk on her arm without risking injury. He listened attentively to every sound, sometimes he wondered what was happening around him so he can remember precisely each sound. Julia helped him as best she could, describing him in detail and he was very grateful. He knew he was going to one day walk the streets without fear. But he also knew he would feel his heart sink in his chest every time he would be in Julia's arms, he would hear the whispers in their path. Pity. He did not stand. Him, he could ignore it, but he suffered for her. William knew that Julia never listened to what was said on her way, or her back, even in newspapers. But him only knew so well his wife, him only knew that this strong and stubborn woman was also fragile and she had a sensitivity well hidden behind a thick varnish. Him only knew, only him really knew the woman on his arm. And he suffered from this situation for her.

They had thus spent long hours in the city to buy opaque goggles for William when he would withdraw his bandages in a few days. Also a cane that would help move alone, but also medicines. Then, when they wanted to eat, they opted for the best solution, back to the hotel. It was still too early for them to eat in a restaurant. Julia had to help him and he wanted not for nothing in this world suffer the shame to be fed like a child of two years by his wife. They returned, they ate and they had spent the afternoon in their suite. Julia helped him become familiar with the environment, leaving him walk alone, indicating where each object were, leaving him touch every corner of the suite. She had put on some music, she read him and when the sky darkened slowly, they were simply embracing on the living room couch, silently. They spent long minutes where Julia, her head resting on the shoulder of William just looked at him in silence before he spoke. He asked her if he could touch his fingertips draw the contours of her face, her body. He wanted to remember, remember, to not forget. Julia then sat down in front of him and took his hands in hers. She put them on her cheeks and she nodded, closing her eyes. He needed nothing more to redraws every curve, feeling the chest of Julia lift the staccato rhythm of her breathing. Then, when the voltage was too high, he stopped, simply. His heart and his body screaming him to continue, to undress her, to make love to her, but he was not ready. Not yet. So he asked her to help him put himself in pajamas and after care, he went to bed, simply.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

The sun had just risen when she woke up from her sweet dream. In a contented sigh, Julia turned, still feeling William's arms hold her against him. Then she slipped her hand on his chest, leaving her finger caressing his skin between the two parts of his pajamas. She had dreamed of him, this man who shared her bed and her life, this man who was her husband for two years now. Julia knew what day they were, in two days that would be their wedding anniversary and nothing could make her happier than thinking about this day that was so wonderful, and she had to admit, also eventful. She had always had the fear of forgetting, that when the time passed, it took with him her memories, emotions, sensations. She did not forget, she wanted to remember forever every second spent with him, with William. She wanted to remember his every move, his words, his looks, his smiles. She understood how hard this must be for him, she did not know if she could not look at him every morning as she did at that moment. She could not bear not to see a smile light up his face, not to let her eyes travel over his body. Julia smiled, blushing softly. Oh, she had more than once left her gaze drawn the contours of the muscles of her husband, especially his buttocks while he was in office and does not notice her. _If only he knew_ , thought the young woman dipping her face in the nape of William.

-Why are you smiling? William whispered startling her.

-You're awake?

-According to my calculations at least ten minutes, I heard you in your sleep.

-Oh, Julia sighed.

-I believe I was part of a very pleasant dream.

-You have no idea Murdoch, murmured Julia on his lips before kissing him and molding her body up against his.

-What time is it? William asked at the end of their kiss.

-It is six hours and fifteen minutes, Julia replied, glancing at the clock a little further, I have to get up for work.

-I am coming with you.

-William, you can do anything you ...

-I lost my sight, not my head, cut William, help me to shave and dress. And ... I'd like to remove those bandages.

-The daylight may still be too aggressive for you, maybe you should ...

-Please, cut William tenderly stroking her cheek, I beg you Julia.

She remained silent a few seconds, lying against the body of William, looking at his face, and the bandages that still covered his eyes. Then she leaned over to kiss his lips.

-Well, she said, let me time to make my toilet, to dress and do my hair and then I'll deal with you.

-You're an angel, he said, slipping his hand into the back of his wife, my angel. I love you.

-I love you too William and that's why I can not fight against you.

She left him abruptly and he could not help laughing softly. Yet before she left the bed, he held her by the wrist.

-You did not answer me. Why were you smiling?

-Because I realized how lucky I was to have you, the chance to know that smile, she said, stroking fingertips lips of William, and lucky I was able to watch and touch your so beautiful and muscular buttocks, she finished laughing before placing a chaste kiss on his lips to finally stand up.

William shook his head from left to right, smiling. He was delighted to have this power over her, and he knew he was the only man in the world able to do so with his independent and headstrong wife.

* * *

The couple entered arm in arm in the police station. The men had made a second of silence when they saw them. Julia was in William's arm in his dark clothes, his hat ensconced on his head, but with dark glasses on his nose and a cane in his hand. He was not wearing bandages over his eyes that he kept closed, still too injured for him to open them.

-Would you like to meet the Inspector? Julia murmured. He is alone.

-Yes, please, I do not want to walk in front of them.

Julia nodded and after a little pressure on his arm, she led him to the office. William's cane knocked several times in the chairs that were in the entrance. _Four steps, first chair to the left, another chair on the right, two steps, another to the left. Three steps and we are in the office door._

Julia gave two blows to the door jamb. Immersed in his reading, Inspector Brakenreid took a few seconds to get out and look up at them.

-Murdoch, he called rising, you see, I knew you'd be back soon.

-Frankly I do not see much Sir, William replied with a grimace.

Silence fell and the Inspector glanced at Julia, who bit her lips.

-It was a joke Sir, William said, although it is true that I see nothing, you said "you see ..." then ...

\- Your wife rubs off on you, grumbled Brakenreid while Julia could not help smiling shyly, then what are you doing here?

-I thought I could help you on an investigation.

-And how?

-I have enough experience, I did not need to see to offer my help to Constable Crabtree or to yourself.

Again silence fell, Inspector Brakenreid looked insistently Dr. Ogden. How a woman as stubborn and combative as her, could admit it was a good idea? Yet she stood there facing him, supporting her husband.

-Inspector, threw Julia, I must go back to the morgue and resume my position and William ... He is your best man, and he is able to solve any inquiry. Whether this will cost to you?

-I do not think you need a lawyer, William whispered into the hollow of the ear of Julia.

-I ... I wanted to help you, sighed the young woman felt her heart sink in her chest.

-I'm not your son, but your husband.

She was silent a moment, then she let go of his arm before speaking again on a more distant voice.

-I am going back to work, do as you want gentlemen, if you need me for professional reasons, you know where to find me.

With that, she left the room without a word, without a glance, in a hurry, annoyed by the reaction William had been to her. She could understand that he felt diminished, but she also knew , as Brakenreid, that William could probably make quite useful to the police station. She wanted to help him, not let him admit he was pacing home and it was almost impossible to do anything at all alone.

-Come, Brakenreid murmured as the door slammed behind Julia, we will try to find you something to do.

William nodded and quietly, he made the journey to his office, stumbling against the furniture in his path, but endlessly repeating in his mind all the obstacles that stood in the path, so to know the places in detail.

* * *

Lunch time had arrived. Dr. Ogden did not see the time fly. She was immersed in her work, and for the first time in two days, she had finally felt at peace. She had not thought for one second to her husband, to his physical condition, there had been her work and nothing else.

She wrote her report when the phone beside her, rang. She immediately picked up it, adding a final point on the document.

-Doctor Ogden, Toronto city morgue. I am listen to you?

 _-Forgive me, came the voice of her husband on the phone._

-William? What...

 _\- I acted like an idiot._

-William, Julia sighed, looking up at the ceiling, I do not blame you. I understand that the situation is difficult for you and maybe I wanted to protect you too. But we are at work and maybe we should expect tonight to be home to discuss.

 _-Meet me at my office, please do._

-Listen, I do not know if it's a good idea and ...

 _-Please, William repeated before hanging up._

She stood there for a few seconds in silence, holding the telephone receiver. She did not know what to do, she had an immense desire to join him in the second and snuggle into his arms. But they had always kept a certain distance in the workplace. Julia smiles shyly, maybe they had not always been so professional, because she remembered stolen kisses in the office of Detective Murdoch, of tender caresses in the morgue and more equivocal glances off one crime scene. Julia harbored deepest desire one day to indulge in his arms on their workplaces. Many were the times when her mind had overcome such a path but William was William and she knew he would never act such a way. Although some kisses and caresses had given her a taste. Julia sighed deeply, glancing at her rings on her ring finger. They were soon to celebrate their wedding anniversary, she was madly in love with him. Of course she would join him in his office, even if she had let him fight a little to have her tender favors again.

* * *

When she entered the office of William, her heart skipped a beat. He was there, in the center of the room, the curtains drawn, a meal arranged on the work table. He was holding a huge bouquet of flowers in his arms, he had removed his glasses, his gaze fixed on the floor. She found him so vulnerable, so charming also.

-William, she breathed, you do not have to do that.

He did not answer, taking a step toward her. She did not move, amazed that he knew exactly where everything was. He reached out to her and she did not move until the moment he put his hand on her hip and he pulled her against him.

-You're my wife, the woman of my life, and I love you with all my heart and all my soul. I know that you act for my own good and I thank you from my heart. But I want you to apologize for my reaction.

-I do not have to intervene, and I am aware. You're right, you're not my son ... she said in one breath.

In one smooth motion, William approached a little more of her to look at her and kiss languorously. She submitted, savoring this moment, as the few intimate moments they had shared in that room. She felt his hand slide along the line of her back as his tongue danced with hers. She felt the lash of William on her skin, oh God, she missed it, bandages had not allowed such proximity, such intimacy. She closed her arms around his neck as they kissed deeply again, and out of breath, he left.

-I brought our lunch, would you be inclined to share it with me?

-Yes, I'd be thrilled.

William kissed her cheek and she took the flowers he handed her, then he went away to remove the stool of the table and invite her to sit, he did the same on the second and he began to eat quietly, ensuring touch cutlery and food in order to feed himself without the help of his wife. She remained motionless beside him, looking at him with incomprehension.

-William, how could you make so much progress in so little time ...

-I've been training all morning, I walked into the police station in every corner. I wanted to impress you.

-I'm impressed, she said in one breath, placing her hand on his, you never cease to amaze me William.

-So I'm more than happy, said William smiling before taking another bite.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

William was in his office, facing the window. Lunch had just ended. As he did for two days, he invited Julia to join him and they ate quietly in his office. William had to admit that he took advantage of the situation. He had not needed her to eat anymore now, but he wanted to be with her, feel her presence with him more often and as long as possible. Not being able to watch her consuming him, so he had the need to know that she was beside him. Today was special. Two years before, that day, they were married. And William had celebrate the anniversary. He had thought since he had woken up, since he had held Julia in his arms, still sleeping peacefully. He left the bed without a sound, and he had shaved, not without having skinned his neck. Then he was dressed and he called down the reception for breakfast, with instructions to slide a red rose on the tray. William ignored if the flower had been the color he had asked, but he held it when he had approached the bed again. He then tenderly caressed the body of his wife with the flower, gently holding it in the palm of his hand to find out exactly what the tips of his fingers touched. Julia had moaned in her sleep and then he filed a kiss in the crook of her neck. He whispered a "Happy Anniversary" and he had felt her smile against his cheek before she do the same. Then they took their breakfast as every morning, Julia had adjusted the suit and tie to William, she had left him leave before her, drawing all the strength in her to not to appear anxious to see him getting out alone on the street. She had dressed and prepared. She had found a huge bouquet of roses on the desk of the morgue, an hour later, William asked her to lunch with him. She accepted with joy, she kissed him, without worrying that every policemen could see through the windows of his office. She did not hesitate to snuggle against him for a lingering kiss again before heading to the morgue, and she had left him alone.

Now he stood at the window of his office, feeling the sun's rays pass through the glass and touch his face. He concentrated, with all his strength to try to see something but there was this blinding light. William then reached out to him, noting that he could see his shadow. _It's a start_ , he thought, _better than it was two days ago_.

The young man stood in the doorway. He watched him move his upper hand before his face, frowning. Constable Crabtree admired. His strength of character, courage, tenacity. He was not only his mentor, he was his model, almost his hero. He saw that he had difficulty to move, to take an object, and it was obvious he could see anything, yet he continued. He attended interrogations outside the room, focusing on the suspect's voice intonation. He used much touched when fingerprints were raised, to feel a land of grain, a piece of paper hidden in a pocket or damaged by a pen. George admired him, and he knew that Inspector Brakenreid did too, otherwise he would have been sent home and emptied his desk. But the day before a murderer was arrested, thanks to the developed senses of Detective Murdoch. He adjourned the earned and they had all conscience.

-George? William asked, lowering his hand to slowly turn toward the door where the young man was.

-I'm here, sir, replied the young man approaching, you wanted to see me? I mean, I...

-It's alright George, William replied, laughing softly, yes I need you. Voila, I planned to do it myself but after what happened. I wish you to go to the florist, that you ask ten bouquets of seventy-three red roses.

-In one florist sir? Gave the young man with absinthe.

-I doubt one have as much, it's your job George, I need exactly seven hundred and thirty red roses for tonight.

-Well Sir.

-When you get them, could you have them delivered to the hotel?

-Yes, the young man nodded when he saw William take his cane leaning against the desk to go to the coat rack and take his hat, where are you going sir?

-I have to go in town, look for the meal and wormwood.

-Alone? The Doctor...

-It's our anniversary George, William tenderly cut, I do not want her to know, I will be fine, do not worry.

-And what if she comes to ask where you are?

-I count on you to find me a good excuse, said William smiling, see you later George and thank you again.

George stood there in the middle of the office of the Detective Murdoch. Yes, he genuinely admired him for his courage to venture out alone in a city as crowded as Toronto, in his condition. He admired for years for his work, for his intellectual and manual abilities, for his wisdom, his righteousness. Today he admired for the boundless love he felt and that he was hiding more show towards his wife. George knew that Detective Murdoch found the strength to go and fight with the woman who shared his life. He had seen so often unhappy before, when she had not been there, when she was with other men, when she was the wife of Dr. Garland. But since they were married, George had found them stronger than ever, especially Detective Murdoch. While he was struggling to find these flowers, he would return the entire city if he had to, but he would do it for them, because they deserve it, because they had the right to be happy, together, finally.

* * *

Night fell on the city when the Doctor Ogden left the morgue to get to the police station. She was exhausted, the day had been long and she only had a single desire, go home and spend the evening in her husband's arms, talking about everything and nothing, entwined on their sofa. No one noticed her entrance into the building and went immediately to the office of William. She frowned at seeing the empty room, the lamp off, the William hat missing on the coat rack. She then approached Constable Crabtree dozing at his desk and she cleared her throat briefly.

-George?

-Madam, Doctor, you ... can I help you?

-I would like to know where is my husband, she said, smiling.

-He is get home.

-Alone?

-Yes, but do not worry, he's fine and I passed there...

-Do you went at the hotel? Julia asked, frowning. Why?

-I ... um, I can not tell you Doctor.

Julia gaped a moment, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. She did not know if it was the news that William had returned home alone without him tell her, or thought he had to prepare something. _Of course he's up to something, it's our anniversary,_ thought Julia, _and this is William_. Julia smiled sheepishly thinking of the exceptional man she had married. She was even more impatient to rush home and jump into his arms. She did not have time to answer the Inspector left his office and spoke.

-Doctor Ogden, yet here so late?

-I had a report to finish, she murmured, I was going to leave, since William is gone.

-I'm sure it's for a good cause, he said, giving her a wink, however, if all goes well and no stamped should not become tough tonight, you are both free tomorrow. Do you remember asking me a free day on May 29?

-To be honest, with all that has happened, I completely forgot. But I shall make good use, thank you Inspector.

-I do not doubt that, at the time both Thursday morning, that's all I ask.

-You know William, Julia replied with a laugh, he will not be late. Good evening gentlemen.

-You too Doctor, replied Brakenreid while George just nodded, smiling before Julia disappears.

They looked at her and they simply shared a glance and a smile before getting back to work.

* * *

The ride to the hotel had seemed like an eternity, when she climbed the stairs, her heart pounding, when she arrived at the door of the suite, her breath caught for a second. She took her keys and she opened before entering and close behind her. Julia hung her hat on the coat rack, she did the same with her jacket and she simply smiled at the hat and jacket William hung beside hers. She stepped into the room to see the living room invaded from bouquets of roses, blanket and pillows were on the floor. There was a wicker basket, glasses and a bottle of absinthe. Julia stood there in the doorway of the room, speechless, her heart filled with joy. Then she heard his footsteps behind her, very gently. She did not turn around, feeling the fingers of William touch her back, then slip on her hip, his other hand joined and she closed her eyes, feeling the chest of William against her back. He guided his breath on her neck to breathe deeply the scent before placing a soft but wet kiss. Julia lost feet, she put her hands on those of William and she bit her lips with desire.

-William, she whispered, it's beautiful.

-I expected candles but considering my condition, it is better not to put, I would have risked burning the entire building.

-Everything is perfect, sighed Julia cocked her head to the side to feel William kisses up along her neck, you're perfect.

-There's still something, wait.

He suddenly walk her away to reach the nearest piece of furniture. He reached out and groped, he set off the disk that was there and then he turned to her, holding out his hand simply. Julia smiled, noticing that her husband had removed his shoes and socks, the jacket of his suit, waistcoat and tie. His shirt was open of two buttons, he was not wearing his glasses, he was there, relaxed, smiling tenderly, his eyes fixed on the ground. She would have given anything to meet his eyes at that moment, to see the light that he gave to her, shining in them. Slowly, she approached him, slipping her hand into his, pressing against him, feeling her breasts pressing against his chest as he placed a hand on her lower back. She slid her fingers through his dark hair, tenderly stroking his scalp, failing her mouth over his ear. They never had such intimacy when dancing in public, they reserved it that when alone, in the privacy of their suite. Julia kissed the nape of William who was swinging gently from left to right. She closed her eyes savoring the feel of his hips against hers, she felt this heat in the small of her back, his warm breath on her cheek. Her heart was pounding, she was at peace. Nothing else mattered at that moment, there was William, the warmth of his body, the strength of his arms, his smell. The music ended too quickly for them and when silence fell in the room, he spoke in a deep voice in her ear. That voice that always made her wince.

-I made sandwiches peanut butter and jelly, I also found a bottle of absinthe. I invite you to join me for dinner Mrs. Murdoch.

-With great pleasure, Mr. Murdoch.

He smiled and the next moment, he left her to go to the salon. A few centimeters of cover, he stopped, unsure of where he was. She then helped him walk to the sofa and sat down in front, propping his back against the seat. Julia sat between his legs, leaning back comfortably against his chest, and she served them alcohol, then they began to eat, entwined on the floor of their suite.

When their second drink was finished, William kissed again the neck of his wife that let her go quietly in his arms.

-I wanted to relive our first meeting, he whispered in her ear, one of our finest memories together.

-Well, then, something is missing William.

He stopped his kisses and Julia just looked over at him, stroking fingertips cheek before touching his lips with hers.

-Our first kiss, she sighed before kissing him with love.

-You're right, William murmured tightening his arms around her, missing our first kiss.

They smiled again and a second after they renewed their kiss. Julia gently slid her body to face him and surround his face with her hands. Then she stroked his chin and neck, opening a button of his shirt, then a second and a third.

-Julia, William whispered on her lips, let's go in the bedroom, I might commit damage here and I do not want to hurt you.

-Follow me, she smiled before getting up.

She took his hand and he stood beside her. She then drew against him to steal another kiss and without breaking, they left the room, feeling the tension rising gradually as their breath quickened. Julia switched off the light in passing and once in the bedroom she moved away from William to close the swinging doors.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as the room doors were closed, William took a step toward his wife again. She did not hesitate one second to curl against him and move her arms around his neck as she felt the lips of William dance in her neck. Julia moaned, savoring the moment, this moment of intimacy and sweetness. She felt the hands of her husband slip into the small of her back to hold her against him, so close that she could already feel his desire grow in his pants. She then withdrew just enough to kiss him, to slide her tongue in his mouth, feeling his breath jerky escape from his nostrils as he went up a hand along her spine. Julia got down to continue what she started in the living room and gently, she opened each of the buttons of his shirt without ceasing to share languorous kisses with him. When the tissue was wrecked on the floor, she moulded her body against his, feeling that delicious thrill to cross from side to side when her breast flattened against his chest. She closed her eyes, throwing her head back when the tongue of William drew small circles on the skin of her neck and headed for her chest. She slid her hands under the shirt of William. When her fingers touched his skin, a shiver ran through the body of William. He could not help biting Julia's fine skin at the base of her neck and together they gave a moan of pleasure. He felt his legs shake, when his wife's hands redrew the contours of his muscles to climb higher and higher when she pulled his shirt slowly. William had laid his forehead against hers, breathing heavily, his hands on her hips. Gently Julia's thumb touched the nipples of her husband who came upon her lips for a passionate kiss. William was going crazy, not at this stage of their lovemaking had he felt as much passion as that night. He could see no sign of Julia, he could not predict what she would do by plunging his eyes into hers, he could not anticipate her movements, and it made him mad with desire. Every centimeter of his body was awake, he felt every touch, every kiss, much more intensely than any other in the past. When Julia had removed his shirt over his head and she placed her lips on his chest, he lost feet. Her hands, her lips, her breath on his skin, her soft tongue, warm and wet on his chest gave him such pleasure that he was about to fall to the ground as his legs were shaking.

-Julia, he whispered breathlessly, wait, wait, he continued as he felt the hand of his wife on his pants to open his button, I want ... I want to feel your skin, let me, let me undress you.

She slid her hands down his back, going gently onto his shoulder blades while William took her face in his hands to guide her to his. He felt her jerky and hot breath on his lips. He rubbed her nose with his, he could say with certainty that she was smiling widely and he did the same.

-I'm all yours William, she murmured, withdraw me these clothes, I want to feel your skin against mine.

They exchanged a long, lingering kiss. William's hands slipped on her body, her cheeks, her chin, her neck, the top of her chest, her breasts to join between them. He gently opened the buttons of her shirt, feeling the fingers of his wife caress his scalp while their hips swayed back and forth gently. After Julia's shirt open, he gently slid on her shoulders and he placed long and wet kisses on her skin, her shoulder, elbow to her wrist. He took her hand in his and kissed each finger, flicking lip her engagement ring and her wedding ring. He then placed the hand of his wife on his chest, at the exact location of his heart pounding. Then, his hands started back to her body. He opened her belt, the buttons of her skirt that fell to the ground gently. He recognized the sound of the tissue that failed at their feet, he felt the tissue oh Julia underwear caress his skin. He gently redrew the contours of the laces of her corset and began to undo it. Yet after a few minutes, William grew impatient, unable to untie the knots, unable to see what he was doing.

-Rho damn, he muttered between his teeth.

He heard Julia laugh against him and a second later she put her hand on his.

-Let me help you, she whispered on his lips.

-I should ... be able ...

-With every time you opened this corset I think you'll show more clever, she said on his lips still laughing, let me help you honey.

He did not answer, tighting his teeth, seeing he was unable to overcome this piece of cloth that prevented him from discovering the body of his wife. He stood there, motionless, hands on Julia's hips, feeling her move against him as she undid the laces and the corset fell to the ground.

-Will you be able to withdraw my pants and my shirt? She said with love in his ear.

No sooner had she finished speaking than William down her panties, leaving Julia a groan as she clung with all her strength to him. She felt the hands of William caress her bare buttocks and pressed a long wet kiss under her ear. With delicacy, he pulled the thin shirt which still covered her body. _The last fabric,_ thought William, _the last barrier before to feel her skin against mine_. When she found herself naked before him, Julia felt her breath catch a moment. The fresh night air caressed her body, William had barely away from her and a shiver went through her an instant. She took advantage of this respite to raise arms above her and remove the pins from her hair that felt like a cascade in the middle of her back. The caress gave her another thrill wellness and slowly, she approached William. She closed her eyes the moment their skin touched. Where, in a moan pushed in unison, their bodies moulded perfectly to each other. They remained motionless a few seconds, savoring the moment, breathing the same and deep breathing. Julia would just caress the nape of William while he had his hands in the small of her back. Forehead against forehead, they had their eyes closed, sharing the intimacy they loved so much.

-What if you were driving me to the bed my love? William whispered in his deep voice full of desire.

Without a word, Julia moved, guiding William up on the bed. She sat, stretching gently as he did in the same over to her. She let her hands caress his chest and stomach, seeing his muscles contract in his path. He knelt between her legs to remove his pants and she just looked at him, head tilted to the side, her hand on the elastic of his underwear. William returned to her face again, leaving his fingers slipping between her blond curls and as she arched delight, anticipating the next move of her husband, he kissed her neck, her ear, the top of her chest.

-Oh William, Julia whispered, closing her eyes.

He continued his progress, embracing the contour of her breast to take his mouth swollen nipple while his other hand encompassed her other breast playing drag her other nipple between his fingers. Julia arched again, slipping a hand through his dark hair as her breath thinned. Determined to know each centimeter of skin of his wife, William continued his sweet torture, sucking, biting tenderly this little ball of flesh responsible og Julia's pleasure. Then he changed breast, giving as much gentleness and attention to second. He felt Julia tense under him, whispering his name lip between two moans of pleasure. He could feel her body being shaken by spasms, her skin began to have a salty taste, he no longer felt her parfum, he felt her scent. Julia's stomach still raised more often, her hips abut against his as she was loosing feet. So he decided to continue his progression. He placed kisses, hundreds of kisses, from her breasts to her navel, caressing fingertips her belly and hips. The mind of Julia became increasingly blurred. William's lips, tongue, hands, touched every square centimeter of her skin. She felt his long lashes caress her skin every time he kissed her. She could not hold back her moans as he continued to descend down with infinite slowness. He slipped his tongue into her navel and Julia's fingers closed forcefully in his hair and on the sheets. William continued, savoring the sweetness of the thin skin of his wife under his lips, when he felt her already wet blond curls, he smiled. He turned his head, finding with the tip of his nose, Julia's thigh that he kissed. Slowly, he made her bend the leg, placing his hand on the back of her thigh to embrace it.

-Mmmmmh, Julia moaned louder.

He smiled again, she was close to ecstasy, but he had to enjoy it a little longer. When he had covered her thigh with burning kisses, he did the same with the second. He approached once again her femininity.

-Ple ... Please ... Will ... iam.

The young man's lips touched her skin, just above her warm damp privacy. With one hand, he gently parted her swollen lips. He stood there, letting his breath caressing her femininity before gently deposit the lips. Julia's reaction was immediate. She arched violently in a spasm of pleasure. He placed his hands on her hips and he renewed his kiss, letting his tongue play with this so sensitive area. William kissed, licked, sucked and bit his wife tenderly, tasting her nectar, hearing her moan again and again, begging him not to stop. Up to this moment. He sensed the wave coming, he noticed the tremors that animated her, her breath jerked almost entirely cut off, her hoarse that escaped from her throat. She gave a sharp blow from kidney, holding her pubis before her and some fluid escaped her as she gave another throaty moan. He waited a little, his forehead resting on her stomach below her navel, then he pulled up his face to hers. He caressed her body with his, he wanted to feel every curve of her against him. He placed several kisses on her skin, smelling her sweat and her breath still jerky, then he grabbed her lips for a long, deep kiss. Julia stroked his chest and his manhood now tense and hard still wrapped in his underside. She quickly released it, making sure to place her hands on the buttocks of William to guide him to her privacy.

-Wait, she sighed breathlessly, I also want to give you pleasure before ...

-You gave me Julia, he whispered before kissing her, hear you and feel you having pleasure also gives me.

She slipped a hand on his manhood and she heard him moaning deeply. She took a few back and forth before guiding it to her femininity. The tip of his penis stroked her clitoris few moments, making William totally mad. He then put his hand on hers that always stroking his manhood and slowly he slipped into her. He was dizzy, never, oh never had he felt so much pleasure at this moment. He always drove a little more, until he could not anymore, that moment when he was a prisoner of the woman he loved. She arched under him, feeling William deeply in her. He then fell on his forearms, one hand on each side of the face of his wife. She placed her hands on his buttocks and she gave another jerk. The dance began. Their bodies touched, their breaths mingled, their sighs were driven in unison. Slowly, tenderly, passionately and lovingly, they reached this point, this point of no return, ecstasy. William's body shook, that of Julia violently stretched under his and a second later, they exploded. Rare were the times they reached orgasm at the same time, but that day, it was stronger and more intense that many times. Exhausted, William sank into the body of his wife. He knew he should lie down next to her, but he did not have the strength, he wanted to feel her body against his. Julia closed her arms around him, enjoying feeling the weight of William on her and his breath in her neck. A few moments later, William kissed her cheek. She was wet and salty.

-Julia? ... You cry, you ... did I hurt you? I...

-No William, the young woman replied, stroking the cheek of her husband, you did not hurt me, on the contrary. I have rarely felt so much pleasure, tenderness, love as that moment. They are tears of joy William, she said on his lips, I love you, and I am happy, so happy.

She smiled and the moment after she kissed him deeply. They parted breathless and William spoke up shyly.

-Julia I ... I'd like to stay like this forever.

-Forever, can be complicated, especially if we have to go to work Thursday, she said, laughing, but we can stay like this a little longer.

William nodded and buried his face in her hair undone. They stood entwined, pressed against each other, Julia holding prisoner William's manhood in her until he finally left, long minutes later. Then he lay down next to her and she snuggled against him, a leg around his waist to still be close to him.

-Happy anniversary William, she whispered in his ear.

-Happy anniversary, William said before kiss her hair, I love you, he added before they finally fall asleep, at peace, happy and serene.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

Like every morning, he savored the moment he woke up, the time suspended between dream and reality, the subconscious and consciousness. William gently out of sleep. A smile on his lips was born. He was in bed, Julia was with him, he could feel her hot breath on his neck, her chest rising at the slower and calm rythm of her breathing. That made him smile even wider William loved the sensation he felt. His hand was placed in the back of Julia and fingertips he could feel her soft skin. He concentrated a little more. She had crossed her leg on his hips, her thigh touching his, the golden curls surrounding her intimacy caressed his manhood, her breasts abuted against his chest . She was completely naked in his arms, so close he could feel her body rise at the same breath as his, as if a single breath lived them both. He remounted his hand gently along the spine of the young woman. He felt a shiver run through her body and she went even further against him.

-Mmmmhh, William, she said sleepily.

-I'm here my love, replied the young man before disengage a little to kiss her.

She opened her eyes to see William away before he falls back on the pillow. She stroked his rough cheek and his chin before lowering her hand on his chest, following its path with her eyes.

-What are you thinking about? William whispered.

-You can not read in my eyes, and yet you know how I feel, how you doing?

-I know you very well, and I have super powers, he said, laughing softly.

She did the same, shaking her head from side to side before speaking again.

-I had planned this day for weeks, Julia replied by making a few small circles with her fingertips on the chest of her husband, and with all these events, I can not offer you the gift I had expected.

-You managed to get a day off from the Inspector, it is already a gift.

-Mmmh, rather say that I managed to convince you not to go to work today, Julia said chuckling before he joins her.

-But I like to spend days with you, he said.

-A weekday William, do you realize you that we are Thursday, it's quarter past nine and we're still in bed?

-I do not complain, he sighed before getting her chin to find the nose of his wife and kiss her languorously, tell me, he murmured after their kiss, what had you planned for today?

-A ride along the lake on bicycles, outside of Toronto, just you and me, eating a picnic in a cove and return in the evening, change and go to a play. But I could not have places for the theater.

-Considering my condition, they would have been wasted.

-This would make you happy?

-Yes, it was a wonderful gift. But I will spend this day with you anyway, and that is enough for my happiness.

Without a word, Julia smiled broadly. God she loved this man. He had not always had the right words in the past and they were hurt because of it, not having been able to express their feelings and emotions. Other times, she would not understand him, be angry against him because he was unable to tell her how he felt. But when William was opened to her, he knew reassure her, appease, make her feel loved and desired. She always felt that twinge of joy at heart when he told her " _I love you_ " or that she was _"so beautiful._ " Julia was very fortunate to have a man like William in her life and she was fully aware.

-Then, she whispered on his lips leaving her thought, I'll try to make you a little happier William.

He felt her leave his embrace. William tried to open his eyes, his eyelids now seemed to obey him. Even if he kept mostly look grounded, he sometimes tried to open his eyes to get used to the light again. He knew that with Julia, and only with her, he could stand as he was, with his eyes still hurt. _I want to see her, I want to contemplate her again,_ thought William.

He blinked several times. With sensations he felt he knew Julia was sitting astride over him, his manhood pressed against her femininity. She had her hands on his stomach, but she did not move. Julia had frozen in place when she saw William open his eyes. His eyes were as beautiful as they had always been. But an opaque film lessened their chocolate color. She could not look deeply into his, they seemed empty, lifeless, without malice, without love. She held her breath for a second and he understood.

-Am I so repulsive? He asked softly.

-Oh, no William, replied his wife leaning toward him to caress his cheek, my God, no you're not repulsive. I had not seen your eyes since the accident.

-There's only you that I dare look, I ... I see your contours.

-This means there is probably an improvement, said Julia hopeful, but it will take time.

-I wish I could see you as before, to immerse my gaze in yours again and feel the delicious thrill again. This love.

He reached for Julia. He could see her silhouette will draw in the window frame. He saw the top of her head, the outline of her hair, her shoulders, her waist and hips.

-I would like to watch you again. See how beautiful you are.

He sat up a bit to come a few centimeters from Julia and slowly his other hand rested on her. She stifled a groan when he stroked her thighs. He concentrated on watching where his hands were. He slowly climbed on her hips and belly, size, chest, breasts, causing another sigh at his wife. Then he came to her neck, her chin. Julia then closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh escaping her lips parted. She tilted her head back and he continued his progression, tenderly stroking her cheeks, her lips, her nose, her eyelids, forehead and then he slipped his hands through her hair. He plunged his face and he spoke in a deep voice in her ear, feeling Julia placed her arms around his waist to press against him.

-You're so beautiful, so beautiful, William repeated before filing a long, wet kiss in the crook of her neck.

He went down again his hands down the back of Julia. When placed them in the hollow of her back, he made a small pressure in order to bring her a little when he felt his wife stroking his chest. He groaned deeply and he directed his kisses to her chest. For a few seconds she did not resist, biting her lips with pleasure, when William took one of her nipples, she sighed in turn.

-William, this morning it's your turn. Let me ... let me give you pleasure.

He rested his forehead between her breasts and closed his eyes. Julia stroked his scalp and her hand tenderly took his swelling member and tensing against her lower belly. Still sitting on him, she began to massage him. William lost feet, his face tucked into the breast of his wife, feeling the heart of Julia pounding in her chest. He could not help caressing her buttocks slowly as she was doing on his manhood. His breath quickened and Julia tenderly away from him. He did not resist, he was her puppet, he was hers. She ran their antics and he liked the feeling. She kissed him deeply and he fell on the mattress. She looked him tense few moments of pleasure, leaving a deep throaty moan escaped from his lips. William gave way and nothing made her happier than that. She quickened her movements, and she leaned toward her husband to kiss his chest tenderly to bit one of his nipples. He controlled anything and when she felt several strokes, she directed her mouth toward the object of her desires. When he felt her breath on this place so sensitive, he could not restrain a desperate sigh. He desperately wanted her, needed her. Her tongue so sweet, moist and warm slipped on his skin and he gave another jerk. _Yes_ , thought William, _oh yes, Julia, please, take it, take ..._

-Mmmmhh Juliaaa, murmured William pleased when the mouth of his wife wrapped him.

He would have given anything to see her at this time, to lower his gaze to hers and stare into hers as she grieved her sweetest torture, as he entered again and again in her mouth. His body began to tremble, he would explode, he knew. She knew her husband by heart, she made sure to watch all his reactions, looking up to him regularly. All other times, that she had given him such pleasure, she saw love in his eyes. He always made sure to watch her at the moment he felt he was going to explode in her. That day, she had to settle for watching his body tense pleasure, notice the strokes increasingly violent and frequent to understand.

-Ju... Julia ... I ...

She realized, she had understood long before he tried to tell her. Then she pressed a last kiss on his member hard, long and swollen. She lay against him, ensuring caress his body with hers, leaving her breasts barely touching his chest. On the one hand, she guided his manhood towards her womanhood. She closed her eyes, feeling the sheer joy of the caress of William at her entrance, a few seconds before she impales him, very gently, leaving him adjust to her, savoring the sensation of William sliding in her deeply, a little more, a little longer, until that moment that she held him prisoner in totally. A tremor shook her body, a moan escaped her lips. He placed his hands on her hips and after a last look, she lay against him, placing her hands around his waist. They exchanged a kiss and they stir their hips on the same pace. Julia kept her forehead against the chest of William whom had slipped a hand through her hair. He left her only to penetrate with more strength and depth repeatedly. And with cry, she felt him spread in her. She still wavered for a moment, just a few seconds before dropping completely against him, out of breath, resuming her mind after reaching orgasm too.

They set a few minutes to calm down. Then they separated and they exchanged a long kiss. Julia left the bed after a last embrace to reach the bathroom and to freshen up. When committed by William did the same. He found her a few minutes later in the doorway of the living room. She felt his fingers on the fabric of her silk robe. He approached her to find her neck and place a kiss. But before he had time to speak, she asked him a question that has existed for ten minutes already.

-William? How many roses did you buy?

-Seven-hundred and thirty.

-There is a reason is not it? Ten bouquets of seventy three roses each.

-That's correct, William nodded, placing his hand on her belly.

-I do not find, Julia sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

She heard him laugh, the laugh she loved and she heard only when they were completely alone. This laught he gave only to her.

-Ten bouquets Julia ... I've known you for ten years.

-And seventy-three?

-This figure is not the one you have to worry about you, how are ten by seventy-three?

-Seven-hundred and thirty.

They stood in silence for a moment. William was not going to help her more, he knew she was perfectly capable of finding by herself. _After all, he had married the smartest woman of Toronto, across Canada, maybe the world_ , thought William, _she will find._

-Seven hundred and thirty-two times is three hundred and sixty-five, (730 = 365 X2 because i have no idea if it is translated correctly ) murmured Julia, the number of days in a year, two years. A rose a day for two years. A rose a day since our marriage.

-You are brilliant Doctor Ogden, this is actually the solution.

-How did you do to find as many flowers in so little time?

-I had a little help.

Julia turned in his arms and grinned through her arms around his neck.

-George, she whispered on his lips.

-George, William replied before they exchanged a long, lingering kiss.

-Thank you William, thank you for the wonderful evening that you have organized, thank you for the sublime night that you gave me, thank you for asking me to marry you, thank you for always loved me despite all my mistakes, despite doubts and trials. I love you Mr. Murdoch, and I will love you until my last breath.

-I love you Julia, I did since the first day I met you.

They even exchanged a long kiss, clutching tightly against one another until they separated breathless and Julia judged wiser they eat something to regain strength. So they took their breakfast as every morning. She read the newspaper aloud while they were their bread and they drank their tea. Then they finally dressed. The sun was shining and despite the fact that they could not make the ride that Julia had expected, they took a picnic at the hotel's restaurant and they left together. Their lead them to a house under construction, their home, lost in the weeds. The roof, the walls were already in place, the walls inside, the kitchen took shape, the living room with the fireplace as well, but the rest of the building was far from being completed and at this time they knew that many would still do that everything will again become "as before" if indeed this is possible.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

It was a rainy Sunday, one of those Sundays when William got up early to go to the early office. Two days before he had completed a new invention, a simple big clock so he could read the time with his fingers without moving the needle. He built many inventions, all more complicated than this, but without his sight, he had spent long minutes to do. Since he had installed beside his bed, he consulted when he woke. This little detail marked a little more his independence, he had no need to ask the time to Julia, he didn't woke her for it anymore. He was also more sensitive to the light that came into the room, and a shy smile on his face loomed when, checking fingertips the hands of the clock, he noticed that he was right in his assumptions. It was quarter past six when he left the embrace of his wife to get up and join the bathroom. Once again, on the way he stumbled in the table on which he stumbled every day. A low groan passed his lips, but he listened to hear if he had awakened Julia. Nothing moved, he could just hear the silence of the room. He went his way and he made his toilet, shaving and dressing. He joined the room and walked around the bed quietly, to sit on the edge and wear his socks. He then heard the sheets wrinkle in his back, the squeak of the bed and he could not help smiling. It was a few weeks now that it squealed, since a particularly eventful night when he passionately made love to his wife.

-Where are you going like that Murdoch? She whispered in his ear, running her hands over his chest to press against his back.

He smiled again, resting his hand on Julia's who took the opportunity to kiss his neck.

-The first morning office, he whispered simply.

-I see that now that you have your new clock you no longer need me, she continued, smiling in his neck.

-You know I can not live without you.

-So stay with me, you can go to second.

She smiled again and she gently pushed his hands on William's chest that could not help but to close our eyes to the tender caress.

-There Are fewer people had first murmured William, I do not want to feed the conversations.

-Veux You want me with you?

No, I do not tax you.

-I Do it for you, Julia sighed, placing his chin on the shoulder of William, but you know that the Church ...

I know, said William smiling, I go alone, we will only find ourselves after.

'I'll pick you up at the church, we go out to eat what do you say?

-That I would be delighted Mrs Murdoch.

-Well, She sighed before kissing his cheek, in this case I agree to let you go.

She released her grip around him and he did not hesitate a second to go back and steal a long, lingering kiss. He immediately placed his hand on the neck of Julia, pulling her against him barely a second to slide his tongue in her mouth. She already gave a moan of pleasure as his kiss took her breath away. He savored the taste of her tongue, the softness of her lips, the smell of her skin. William knew it was only took a few short minutes before he loses mind, before he slips his hand on the thigh of Julia and he lengthens against her. Then, slowly, he left her mouth, catching his breath, bitten her lower lip, before leaving. They parted slowly.

-I love you, William whispered on her lips by putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

-I love you too William, be careful, she said, before stroking his lips with hers and he leaves the bed.

She watched him go without a word. She admired him, how he had adapted to the situation, the way he moved and acted as if he saw, as before. She admired his confidence and strength. When the door slammed behind her husband, Julia sank into the mattress in a contented sigh, chuckling when she heard squealing, remembering the moment a few weeks earlier where William had stuck her between the mattress and his body to take her passionately, which caused the breakage of a spring. Julia a huge smile on her lips, she was madly in love with her husband, more than she had ever been, happy, she was happy despite the ordeal they crossed. William healed, she was sure, and when he had regained sight, when he could again plunged his gaze into hers and see that spark of love that shone there, she knew all the trouble and pain would be behind them. She knew she could continue to love him with all her heart, her whole body and all her soul.

* * *

William was alone on the wooden bench. The mass was over for a few minutes and he just waited patiently for the priest ready to finish greet his loyal at the church entrance. He exchanged a few words with people he knew, but he was very quickly put a little away, too embarrassed by the questions and excuses they have done on his condition. He followed the mass as he always did, relieved to find that he knew so well the progress that his disability did not prevent anything to act like other people in the sanctuary. He prayed for several minutes, and now he was waiting. He had doubts, fears, uncertainties and he had to talk to Father Clements. When William noticed the empty church, he heard the heavy wooden door close a little later, he finished his prayer, he crossed himself and he simply waited.

-You wanted to speak with me William? Asked the gentle and compassionate voice of the priest who sat beside him on the bench.

-I ... I have doubts, the young man murmured.

-After what happened to you I understand, Father Clements nodded, are you afraid of the future?

-Yes, admitted the young man, I'm afraid of not finding my place at the police station if the sight did not return. I feel progress, but time passes and the Inspector will not keep me much longer. What will become of me if I can not be a policeman? I can not do anything alone, I can not read, create, I can no longer ... look, he said under his breath.

-Julia, murmured the young man, she's the most important is not it?

-I hear what is said on our way, "poor woman with a crippled man, she does not deserve such an ordeal, he does not deserve such a woman. She has killed her first husband, may be she tried to do the same with him. "

-Your story was in the newspapers, said the Father, people know that your wife has nothing to do with this.

-Yet, they talk, and I hear them. Julia must hear too. I know she does not care what we can say about her and I should think the same thing. But it makes me angry, so angry. No one sees what she does for me, no one knows what wonderful woman she is.

-You, you know.

-I thank God every day for having put her on my way, if only I could make her happy.

-I believe you do William.

He would ask him how he could find out, he only meet Julia occasionaly, because William often came to find her at her charities and she almost never went to church. How could he know if Julia was happy, so she did not suffer from this situation?

When he heard the church door close a little later, William jumped. Heels resounded on the tiled floor of the central nave. He knew this approach.

-Her happiness is seen in her eyes, the Father Clements continued a little lower, in her smile, the way she looks at you. You go through a difficult time right now William, but your wife is there with you, and she loves you with all her heart. Love can do miracles, do not forget.

The footsteps stopped a little further. Seeing that William was talking with the Father, Julia had stopped, not wanting to interfere in their conversation that needed to be private. She had met the gaze of the Father Clements when she came, but now she waited patiently. He gave him a nod, she smiled shyly and took a step closer.

-Good morning my Father, she said politely, I'm sorry to interrupt you, not seeing William out I worried, but I'll wait outside if you need to talk together.

-No need Mrs Murdoch, he said, rising and smiling tenderly, I had finished with your husband.

At these words, a huge smile was born on the lips of the young woman. Pride, here is what she felt at that moment, proud to hear that the man who was there, a few meters from her, this exceptional man, her hero, was her husband.

-Go in peace William, he said, turning to the young man, no doubt to have. God is in your heart and will guide you both.

William nodded and just a second later, the priest withdrew, giving a simple nod to Julia who did the same to greet him. Detective Murdoch then left the wooden bench and he reached out to where he thought was his wife. A second later, his hand rested just below her chest while his thumb brushed her breast. He felt Julia's body be shaken by some jolts when she laughed quietly.

-William, come on, we are in a church.

He chuckled too, and he felt her take his hand before she kissed his cheek and she draws him towards the exit without a word.

* * *

The rain had finally subsided and he had decided to return to Windsor hotel by walk, talking about everything and nothing, wishing to join their suite quickly to enjoy a hot tea, entwined on their sofa to complete this day of rest . But then they took the corner of the street, shouts were heard. Julia froze. A man stood a little further assaulting two young women, wanting to steal their bags. They struggled as she could, but it was obvious he was much stronger and more sturdy than them.

-Julia, said William whose instinct screamed at him that something unusual was happening, what's happening, these cries, what is it?

-A man is assaulting two young women I ...

In a jump, William dropped her arm and rushed in the direction where he heard the screams.

-No, Julia replied, taking his arm, do not interfer, you can not.

-There is no question that I leave innocent mugged Julia.

She did not have time to answer that William rushed to the people a little further.

-Toronto Constabulary, Detective Murdoch, leave these women alone immediately.

He saw a dark shadow to face him, he thought he was much bigger and stronger than him. He heard him laugh.

-A blind Detective, what do you want me to do sir?

He gave a shot in the shoulder, which destabilized William seconds and he laughed a little stronger.

-He does not even fit on his feet, it's pitiful.

-Sir you ...

William did not finish his sentence he felt him punch him in the face. The two women insulted their attacker immediately. He felt blood running from his nose, knees on the ground, soft hands rest on his shoulders.

-You will follow us to the police station, gave Julia's voice next to his ear.

-No, pretty, but I know a place where you could follow me up.

If was too much for him, anger rising in him, as he rarely had been the case in the past. William remembered perfectly the few times he was angry, every time it meant Julia. Every time, without exception, it was to protect her, to save her life, honor, because a person called into doubt her ability or judgment. In one leap he got to his legs and immediately he gave a punch. The man in front of him let out a groan, he touched his nose with force.

-You're going to pay, he whispered.

-Careful, cried a young woman.

Another blow struck William before he too gives a punch. Julia stood there, motionless, seeing her husband hit with all his might, sometimes he touched the big strong man in front of him, sometimes he missed him and he took a violent blow in the face or ribs. He was once again spitting blood when she came to him.

-William, stop, please, just let him go, let ...

But he then pushed her more violently than he wanted and he struck again without touching the man in front of him who gave him a mighty knee in the stomach.

-Listen to your girl, and leave.

With a nameless rage, William stood up, determined not to let him go, not to leave the mess his wife, to prove that he was not declined. But hardly had he regretted that hit in the second. He heard her moan, while the man just laughed. Julia fell on the ground because of the punch. In the fall, she hit the sidewalk edges and simply rolled onto her back, feeling her lip bleed, burn her cheek, her arm completely numb.

He put a few seconds to realize, to understand that he had struck her. He heard police whistles, the man run away, a policeman following him, but he did not care, all that mattered was the muffled groans of the young woman lying on the ground near him.

-Oh my God, ma'am, are you alright? Asked a young woman who was kneeling now beside her as she tried to get up.

-I'm fine, sighed Julia, I have ... my arm, I have to go to the hospital, it is, it may be broken.

-Julia? William threw in approaching her groping to put his hand on her shoulder.

-Aaaah, William, his wife cried in pain, do not touch me ...

-Excuse me ... I did not want, I ...

He was totally confused and panicked, she could see his posture, she heard it in his voice. The man she believed so sure of himself was lost, totally lost. He did not know what her condition, he could not touch her, to look her injuries, it was total darkness. He no longer felt his belly and his sore nose, all that mattered was that Julia was well.

-I know, Julia sighed tenderly stroking his cheek to reassure him, it's not your fault, I do not blame you, William. I'll wait for the ambulance, return to the hotel. Call George to give evidence.

-I will not leave you alone I ...

-Please, Julia begged a whimper, please do William. It's alright but I have to get treatment, return.

-I'll stay with her, sir, threw the young woman next to Julia, do not worry, but she's right, it may be better that you did not come with. You should also treat your injury to the lip and change you, your shirt is covered in blood.

-I come back soon and I take care of you, Julia whispered, but you can not do anything for me, or accompanying me. Please do, she whispered, placing her forehead against his.

He took a few seconds before resigning. Julia was right, he committed more harm than good. It may be best that he let her go alone, he simply waits at home. So he does not hurt, her hurt anyone.

-I'm sorry, he whispered, stroking fingertips Julia's lips when he felt blood running, I'm going to ask ... tea and I'll wait.

-That's a great idea Murdoch, Julia replied in one breath before dropping a kiss on her husband's lips.

He stayed with her the time the ambulance came, and then he took the way to the hotel. The rain was beginning to flow again, the heart of William was heavy. Heavy with grief and remorse. _I'm so stupid_ , he thought, _but what it took me, of course I'm blind, blind, bloody hell William. You hit her, you hit Julia._

It was in a black mood he returned the hotel, he dropped down on the sofa in a moan of pain and he simply waited for theConstable Crabtree to testify about the incident.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

William had found himself alone in the suite for minutes. Lost in thought, he relived endlessly recent events, wishing to change his actions, his words, cursing himself for having acted as he did. Then two shots were given to the front door, he jumped.

-Yes, he said in a grave voice.

-Sir? George. Came the voice of his friend on the other side of the door.

-Come in George, William replied without leaving the sofa.

When he entered the room, George was surprised that the suite was plunged into darkness. Only a thin line of light entered between white curtains at the windows. The rain fell hard on the outside and the sky was darker than it should have been at that time of day. The young man put a few seconds to see where his friend whose his silouhette stood out of the window was. He walked up to him, removing his helmet and penned.

-Oh, excuse me fotr the mud Sir, he said looking at his boots leave black marks on the carpet of the entrance.

William did not bother to answer, he had no use of mud, rain, all he could not help thinking about his wife. He heard her voice in the back of his head, groaning in pain, he tried to remember her smile and he noticed that he was beginning to forget. How could he ever forget? Forget her? Seeing that he received no reply, George stepped into the suite.

-Do you not turn on the light, sir?

-For me it does not make any difference George, William replied with a weary tone when he heard the click of the switch and that the young man approaches the sofa.

He could notice that the brightness was clearer, but any form, nothing, he saw nothing.

-Would you like that I look after you? George threw timidly seeing the damaged nose of William and blood on his shirt.

-It did not hurt George. But Julia ... she wanted to do it when returning from the hospital.

-I grew up with lots of other children and we get injuried all the time, tell me where her bag is and I will. I promise I do not put any disorder. But you have a messed up nose and a cut on your lip.

-Bruising on the torso also,murmured William, they will reverse much alone.

-You should at least clean your face Sir, George insisted, Dr. Ogden does not bear may be to see you in such a state.

-Well, William sighed unable to fight, in the dark cupboard next to the bed, at the bottom. You can find her bag.

George went off to join the bedroom and open the cupboard. He gently blushed on seeing Julia corsets and clothes hanging, then he quickly took the black bag that was on the top shelf and he closed the door to join William in the living room again. After a glance at his superior, he sat on the chair in front of him and opened the bag.

-Are you ready? It may sting a little.

-Go ahead George, I've had worse.

The young man nodded and he leaned in to clean his blood with compresses soaked. He did the same to his injured knuckles and they began their conversation about recent events. William told him everything in detail, George reassured him by saying that the man was arrested at the end of the street and taken to the police station. He would probably come to the police station with Julia to identified him, but the whole affair was closed.

Then night fell and silence with. Weighing. For a few minutes before William spoke again.

-Thank you George, for everything, for helping me so many years, thank you for supporting me, thank you for being here this evening and thank you ... for being my friend.

-It's nothing, sir, replied the young man, it is me who is lucky.

William smiled tenderly. He liked George, more than he could admit it, sometimes he felt it was his younger brother, whom exasperated, whom made him laugh, whom he protected, and that was always there for him.

-I also wanted to thank you for helping me to find the flowers.

-The Doctor loved, threw George grinning, I ... I mean, you do not have to tell me I ...

-It's alright George, William replied with a laugh, she loved them. And I could not have done it without you.

-It was a pleasure.

William would take the floor when he heard the door open. His heart skipped a beat. He got up in a leap, just waiting in front of the sofa. Julia entered the suite, giving a tender smile to George who was in the living room with her husband.

-Let me help you, he said, approaching towards her to help remove her coat.

-Thank you George, sighed Julia, how's William?

-He is hurt, but nothing serious, he saw worse. And you how are you Doctor?

-A bruise on the cheekbone, an open lip but thank God's my arm is not broken, I'll have bad days but everything will be fine.

-I am delighted to know Madam, I'll be leaving you now.

She just nodded and George turned to the living room to take the floor a little louder.

-I am leaving Detective, see you tomorrow.

-Tomorrow George, William replied before the young man left the suite.

He heard Julia to lock when their friend had left and she walked over to him gently.

-Julia? How are you?

-It will alright, she replied in a whisper, laying her hand on that of her husband, it's nothing serious, do not worry.

-I'm so sorry I ...

-Stop apologizing, tenderly cut the young woman, placing her forefinger on her husband's lips to cut, it was an accident. And you, how are you doing?

-Well, George treated me.

-That's what I see. He helped to change you.

-But he is not as talented as you.

Julia laughed softly to look at him a little and touch his lips with hers.

-Really? She whispered. You see me happy to know that you like me whatsoever that takes care of you.

She placed her lips against her husband and they shared a tender kiss, not caring that their injured lips touch. William then put his hand on Julia, in a jump, she departed from him with a groan.

-My arm hurts me, she said in one breath, it is best not to ...

-I sleep on the sofa tonight.

-No William, that's not what I meant, I ...

-It's better that way, he said in a tone more hard walked away from her to get around and reach the bedroom with a firm step.

Julia watched him go in silence, frowning. It was obvious that something was wrong with her husband and she knew that all her attempts to comfort him do not change anything, he felt guilty. She saw him walk away with slow steps toward the bathroom and she decided to stop it, they had to talk.

-William, she threw, what's happening? I said that you had not done anything to hurt me, I said you're not responsible, you do not have to feel guilty.

-I am, the young man muttered under his breath, I am guilty Julia. If I had not been to this intervention that day, I have not lost sight, if I had more thoughtful, none of this would have happened. Everything would still like before, while there, nothing will ever be.

-You are making progress, you have told me when you ...

-I have lied to you, gave William turned to her fiercely, I lie to you Julia, every day.

-But why?

-Because you think I am still the man you married, you think I can still watch over you and protect you, but I'm not this man anymore Julia and it is time that you know. I'm not the only one to be blind, you're too and you have to see the reality.

Julia stood there a moment, wondering what had happened the day before, from the time that William had held her in his arms and covered with kisses, and this time, the one where he repulsed.

-Do not do that, she murmured, clenching her fists, do not push me.

-Because usually it is you who has that role?

-How can you tell me that?

-Do you want to live with a cripple? William continued ignoring her remark. You deserve a hundred times better. A hundred times better than me.

-I love you William, Julia threw angrily, I love you no matter what happens, you're my husband. And we have suffered enough in the past for that I give to you today.

-And what if all these past events were simply signs that we have nothing to do together?

-Do you hear yourself? Julia retorted. Do you realize what you say? These events have reinforced our love, we realized how lucky we were to be together, nothing was stronger than this special link between us. You'll never change what's between us.

She approached him to caress his cheek but William pulled back immediately.

-I can not see you Julia, he muttered, I can not touch you without hurting you, then why bother? I miss your smile, your eyes. Why continue if we know we hurt ourself?

-I love you, murmured the young woman to tears, that is why continue.

-And it's because I love you too, I decided to go for some time.

-WHAT?

-I will leave some time, repeated softly William, alone.

-Alone? And how could you live alone? And where do you live?

-At our house.

-William, it is not over, this is completely ...

-Idiot, I know, he said bitterly, but you know as well as I, that I am an idiot.

-What happened to you? Why are you acting of sorts?

-I told you, I've changed, said William bypassing her to approach to the living room again and take his jacket that was on the edge of the sofa, I'll ask George to go get some clothes.

-And you gonna leave now? As night falls? We have not finished talking.

-The night is at every moment for me Julia, William replied as he walked toward the door, and I believe that there is nothing more to say. Give me some time.

-Do not leave, Julia threw on his heels, does not cross this door William, added the young woman angrily, you have no right to leave me alone, you do not have the right to abandon me, you do not have the right to break my heart like you do. William if you love me, do not do that.

-You have no idea how much I love you.

-But you want at all costs to impose us to be unhappy? Julia continued feeling the tears running down her cheeks. Why do you want at all costs to be unhappy William? Why do you refuse to accept the truth? Without you I do not live, I thought it was the same for you, in my heart I know, despite all that has happened between us, I know I'm right. I know we can not live away from each other, so do not condemn us. I beg you, do not reject me.

He did not answer, firmly shaking his fists. He had no answers, he did not know why he could not be happy, why so much love could make him so bad and good at a time. He was convinced that he could never give her the happiness she deserved. He loved the fact that his body himself suffered when he was not with her, but he had made a choice. He had to leave now, before it's too late, before he turns to her and that he would take her in his arms, squeezing with all his strength against him and whispering in her ear that he would never leave her a second . That she was everything to him.

-I'm sorry, he said in one breath, I need time to rebuild myself, respect my choice.

She looked at him open the door and leave the apartment without a word. She stood there, motionless feeling her breath catch and her heart pounding in her chest. She felt dizzy paralyze locally, nausea. Her eyes fell on a bouquet of roses on the nearest piece of furniture, and she immediately grabbed it and send it against the door. She heard the vase shatter into thousands of pieces, she looked at the water run on the carpet and the flowers fall to the floor. _Then, leave William,_ she thought angrily, _leave and did not return. I do not need you, I do not need you,_ she repeated in her head and wept a little knowing that it was the biggest lie she had never said.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

_She did that sweet dream again. She was against him, lying in the tall grass behind their home under construction. The sun caressed their bare skin, the gentle breeze swirled the grass around her, she saw by the time a cloud passed over her and she immediately closed her eyes again in a moan of pleasure, feeling the tongue, the lips of her husband touch her skin again._

 _-Mmmh William, she sighed, biting her lip to keep her from screaming his name louder._

 _She felt the hot breath of her husband travel from her thighs to her privacy, then her belly, between her breasts, and finally in her neck._

 _-I'm here my love, he whispered huskily in her ear while pressing his body against hers._

 _She trembled for a moment, feeling the virility of her husband, hard, straight and long against her stomach as he put his hands on her hips and her teeth bit tenderly the thin skin below her ear. She lost feet, it was too much, she was ready, ready to give themselves totally to him, ready to feel him sink in her, ever deeper. She spread her legs a little more to place them on the hips of William, to hold him prisoner against her, massaging his scalp._

 _-I beg you, she murmured, rubbing her pubis against the member of her husband, please William._

 _He let out a low growl of contentment and his hand left hip of his wife. She bit her lip again, knowing what was going to happen a few seconds later. She felt him caress her hot wet entrance, she arched and in the same movement, he slipped into her. Julia dug her nails into the back of William moaning again, feeling him sinking of his length. Until that moment, the moment his testicles touched her buttocks. She felt the weight of William against her a moment before she turns her head gently, before she meets his eyes. He tenderly stroked her forehead, he smiled. Julia did the same, finally feeling full, happy. She kept his staring into hers for a long moment before kissing. Slowly, William moved over her, so close that his body caressed totally hers as he entered in her again and again for several minutes._

Julia turned in bed in a contented groan. Her arm fell on the mattress, in this place where she expected to feel the body of her husband. But all too quickly the events of the day before came back to him. Her heart broke in her chest. The dream was even more painful than she had thought. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She grew accustomed to the low light. The room was empty, she was alone in this cold bed. Yet she could smell the scent of William on the pillow on which she had placed her head. Julia then closed her eyes. She did not understand. She couldn't tell herself that William had done this for their own good. She could understand that he needed time to rebuild, but she always thought she was the one who could help, support, love. She did not understand why he still wanted to prevent them from being happy. She loved him with all her heart, she would have given her life ,without hesitation, for him. But she could not do more than what she did every day. Constantly repeating to him how important he was for her, whispering that she loved him, show him every day that she held him. Julia didn't knew she had done wrong, what was her mistake. There are signs that can be interpreted in different ways. She thought she had done all that was needed, of how she had to. Yet she doubted. Maybe he was right, may be they were not made to be happy together. Maybe they don't deserved it . Maybe fate liked to play this game with them. But deep in herself, she knew how much she loved William, he was the only one that mattered in this world. She did not know if they were meant to be together, but she knew they were soul mates. She missed him terribly. She felt the sharp blade pierced her chest, her breath failed, her heart pounding in her chest. William was not there, and she did not know when he would take her in his arms again. Without her noticing the tears streaming down her cheeks. Julia stood up and rage took her. She did not know why she was angry, but she could not prevent it. She had a feeling of hate. She hated him for having broken her heart, to leave her in such a state of lack and distress. She then grabbed the pillow of William and threw it violently on the other side of the room. On its way, he knocked a vase filled with flowers that fell on the floor.

 _"One rose a day for two years. One rose a day since our marriage. And there are ten bouquets. Ten bouquets Julia... I've known you for ten years "_

William's words echoed in her mind. She could not stop thinking about last night, that night so magical they had shared the same bed. She could still feel his breath, his kisses and caresses on her entire body. _"How can things change so fast?"_

Julia sighed deeply. She had no answers. And that was what make the most angry. Not knowing. Not understand. Why? This word was turning loop in her mind. Simply " _Why do you reject me? Why do you refuse to face the truth? Why do you can not accept what is happening between us? Why?"_

Unable to sleep because of the pain in her arm and her heavy thoughts, Julia left the bed. She wore her robe and she went to her desk. She took a sheet and a pen and began to write simply. She needed to put into words what she was feeling, all this trouble, this misunderstanding, this rage, this love she felt for him and she wanted to tell him. Then she wrote this letter she will never give him and that she will add to many others, that she kept hidden in a secret drawer of her desk.

* * *

It was with one arm in a sling and more makeup than usual that Dr. Ogden arrived at the police station the next morning. She made her way to the office of her husband, taking a deep breath before walking towards the door. But a brief look inside, informed her that William was not there. Yet it was almost ten o'clock, and her husband was never late. Her heart pounded in her chest, she prayed that nothing happened to him.

She turned around to find herself face to Inspector Brakenreid.

-Doctor Ogden, how are you? He threw before she had time to speak. Is your arm better?

-Well, I ... I can do my job properly.

-Good, but if you need to rest, you can make your day.

-It will be alright Sir.

His friend nodded and they were silent for a few moments before the young woman takes a deep breath and spoke again.

-Have you seen William this morning?

-Of course, as always, at eight. And I granted him some days off , he took some business, Crabtree brought him other and he will take his office during this time.

Julia frowned, a detail that did not escape his superior, who spoke again.

-He did not tell you, is not it?

-We do not talk much anymore, Julia confessed in a whisper before lowering her gaze to the ground.

-Marriage, Thomas replied, shrugging his shoulders. Murdoch asked to leave the station temporarily, at first, he says he wants to focus on the construction of the house, but also to have time to heal. He admitted to not have a place here, and it was not altogether wrong, you know it as well as me.

-Unfortunately yes, Julia sighed, he believes no longer have a place with me either.

-Give him time. He can't live without you indefinitely.

Julia did not reply. She no longer had the strength to believe what her friend was saying. She no longer had the strength to keep hope, all she wanted was to rush to their house and throw themselves into the arms of William. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare and find that she was with him, he's staring into hers while tenderly stroking her back. She wanted to see him, talk to him, enjoying every second with him.

-We have a body on Dundas / Yonge, said Inspector Brakenreid, nothing like work to forget. Do not worry, everything will work out.

Julia nodded and without a word, she left the scene to go to the morgue. She took out her purse and she saw the bouquet of roses that was still on her desk. Really, everything reminded her William. It would take her a lot of will and courage to forget, if only for a few hours. Forget to not suffer, forget to continue to love him.

* * *

That night, she had wanted to go see him, go reassurance that he goes well. But at the moment to give the address to the driver, Julia pulled herself together. _He does not want to see you, it is too early. Give him time; let him come back to you when he is ready._ She sighed deeply and gave the address of the hotel. Once there, she got rid of her things in the entrance. She saw that it lacked books, objects, clothes. She found a purple flower simply placed on her pillow. William had come, discreetly. He had take some business and he filed this flower. _Perhaps all wasn't lost,_ she thought, _he may be still loved me a little._ Once again destabilized by the attitude of her husband, Julia sighed deeply by visiting the bathroom. She undressed and she just looked at her naked body in the mirror a few moments. Red marks marked out her body, much less painful than the injury, they were proof that William had tenderly and passionately loved her. She stroked the fingertip which was between her breasts. Then she walked to the bath and she slipped into the hot water. She closed her eyes, trying to relax a few minutes until the water cools and she left the bathroom to get in the bedroom and go to bed without even bothering to eat anything . She hugged William's pillow, squeezing with all her strength against it, as if to convince his presence at her side, as if to remember the sensation she felt at being in his arms, then she fell asleep, simply.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

As she did every night for two weeks, Doctor Ogden took a cab to get to the address where her future house was. She asked the driver to drop it in the corner and she continue by feet. She knew her husband was an intelligent man and that hearing each day at the same time the cab stopped near him was to arouse his suspicions. Julia did not want him to know. She did not want to him to behave differently because he knew she was close to him, watching him. She could not help it. Her knowledge in psychologies returning loop in her mind, she knew that this attitude was probably unhealthy. Yet every day she waited for the moment when she would be leaning against the tree on the other side of the street where their house was under construction. She dreaded the moment she would see him, when she would feel her breath catch a second, and her heart miss a beat. She got up in the morning for this moment. The moment she was finally living near him. Julia did not want to be facing him, she was afraid, terribly afraid, not knowing what to say, what to do, to make mistakes. So she would just look at him, she knew she could not hurt him. She just wanted to make suretthat he goes well, be safe and healthy. She wanted to look for signs that would indicate that she was missing. She wanted to see him a little sad and lost. But William seemed going well. She had seen some wounds on his arms and hands. Thanks to his actions, she understood that he had not regained his independence from before the accident, and yet he seemed much more comfortable day by day. A few meters from him, she could swear that William had always been in this condition. She was surprised to find that the house grew, the living room and the kitchen had to be completed in their bedroom too.

By a warm evening, Julia looked forward to the young man a little farther, riding a beam with a pulley and his strong arms. Her eyes were lost on his muscular back, giving birth to butterflies in her body. The man she had known was always prim and perfectly dressed and shaved. The one who was before her now, was shirtless, with a three-day beard. She struggled with all her strength not to join him. She did not know what was the hardest, to watch him without being able to approach, touch, kiss and get lost in his arms, or continue to observe the way she did while he knew nothing of her presence . Yet she could not help herself, she needed to come and observe for minutes, just watching until the day, perhaps, he resumes contact with her before he does agrees to reconsider. She would wait as long as necessary, even if this was a real torture for her. She would wait.

* * *

William was sat under the porch before the house. The sun had already disappeared behind the trees, the air cooled and after having completed his work and had wash his face, neck and chest, he was wearing a shirt that he had just left two open buttons . He was there, lost in thought, drinking a sip of water when the young woman with blond curls approached him in the driveway.

-She stayed longer tonight, he whispered.

-Indeed Mr Murdoch, replied the young woman much younger than him who sat on the bench beside his laying a wicker basket on the dark wooden floor, I would come earlier but I saw her from the dining room window. I think she cried.

-Julia almost never cry, William sighed.

-I know what I saw. I'm sure she miss you terribly but she did not dare tell you. She does not dare to approach, not rush you so she stays there watching you, watching over you without you knowing.

-I know Rose, William replied, turning to her, I smelt her scent from the first day she came, and now I can see. Maybe not distinctly because she is too far, but I can see, I recognize her, I would recognize her among a thousand women in a huge crowd. I feel her presence, I always felt. We are bound, I know when she is there.

-Perhaps time came to no longer ignore her in this case. I saw how much she loves you, and I know that you do in return, then talk to her.

-It is too early, William sighed watching the street again.

-Oh damn Mr. Murdoch, replied angrily the young woman that stood up in a jump to put her hands on her hips, it is never too early when it comes to love. Rather it is the time that passes makes you lose the people we love. You are lucky to know such love. I did never know so I will not spoil you so.

-Rose, you barely twenty years old, I did not know Julia at that age. You'll meet the love one day, the real one, the you can not live without, the one that will make you feel stronger, but also incredibly fragile at the same times. True love.

-You have your own, the young woman replied, calming, so do not waste it. And if the next time _your_ Julia comes to you and you're not going to talk to her, I warn you I will do it by myself. You know I am capable of Mr. Murdoch.

-Oh yes, he replied, laughing softly, why I trusted you.

-Good, sighed the young woman, I've put strawberry marmalade and bread for this evening, there is also an apple juice from the orchard of my cousin. I'm going home to the Larsons I still have a lot of work and I have to get the kids to bed. If you need me, please call me, I will probably not sleep again if Mrs. wants me to bring her something at two in the morning.

-They really treat you the worst way it is, William muttered, shaking his head from side to side while taking two coins in his pocket he stuffed it into the hand of the young woman, you should find another employer. They do not deserve you.

-Bof, Rose sighed, shrugging her shoulders, I get accustomed, well then they have the nicest neighbors it is, thanks to you I can perhaps ever go to New York and leave this town.

-Do you not like Toronto?

-It's my town Mr. Murdoch, I love it with all my heart, large parks, walks by the lake, the sounds of trams and carriages, even cars, and people. I love people. But nobody expects me here. In New York everything is bigger and more beautiful with what is said. And I dream to go around the world too. See the Great Pyramids of Egypt, and Paris, and the elephants in India. I saw all this in books from the library of Mr. Larson, he doesn't even read them, what a waste. But one day you will see Mr. Murdoch, I also live a wonderful adventure, and it will be in part thanks to you.

-I wish you so, William nodded, but quickly go home, I will not want you having trouble because of me.

The young woman smiled and walked down the steps quickly to him before turning to him again and meet his eyes.

-You know Mr. Murdoch, if I were Madam your wife, I also stay hours watching you so, not because you are attractive, though ... well, stammered the young woman watching the floor, blushing, it's just that ... she is lucky to have a man who loves her so much and you're lucky to have a wife who loves you at that point. Please, do not spoil everything. Goodbye Mr. Murdoch, see you tomorrow.

-See you tomorrow, thank you.

She smiled at him and he just did the same, looking her leave his property and walk down the street. She was becoming increasingly blurred as she walked away, but William could see perfectly when she was close to him. Rose came from the day he moved in. She had been a great help, caregiver him when he wounded, making conversation, bringing him food that he generously paid her. He appreciated the kindness of the young woman, her freshness, her candor. And when the sight began to come back, he noticed her physical. Raised her blond curls into a loose chignon, he guess her freckles sometimes, her gray eyes, her smile, her slender waist and long legs. Rose looked a lot like his wife and he knew from their first meeting that he would appreciate her, that Julia probably appreciate her too.

* * *

She was like every night on the sidewalk in front of the house under construction. She was waiting for the moment would appear the silhouette of William, the moment her heart miss a beat, which would draw a smile on her lips, the moment she would see him finally. Yet Julia waited a long, long time, but no one appeared behind the windows of the house, on the porch, in the garden, where the bedroom was taking shape. There was no one. With a heavy heart, disappointed and sad not see, she sighed deeply. She wanted to wait all night if she had to, but she could not. This obsession was go too far, she had to stop, to impose limits and leave this place. She would return the next day, perhaps. But tonight, as night was falling, she was back to the hotel. She wanted to retreat into their bedroom suite, flopped on the bed and cry, cry without knowing why, just because she could not see him and she had a broken heart. She wondered where he was, with whom, why? But all her questions made her even more unhappy. So Julia deep breath one last time and left the foot of the tree to take a few steps on the sidewalk, but she can not help but stare at the building. She saw the corner of the eye a man in front of her on the sidewalk and she finally looked at him to freeze in place a second later.

-I wondered when did you come talk to me, whispered William plunging his eyes into hers, but you never come.

She saw his eyes probing, she felt the link uniting them again. He could see, he could transmit his love by this simple gesture, he was cured.

Julia was dying to jump into his arms, covering him with kisses and thank heaven for having gave her back her husband. Yet she remained there, motionless, undecided.

-You ... she stammered, I did not know if you have wanted me to come.

-Anyone never prevented you from doing what you wanted Julia.

She did not answer, looking down at the floor, biting her lips. How could she explain to him that everything was different? She just was not herself anymore when she was facing him and that he could read in her? Without a word, seeing that he had troubled her, he approached and took her hand tenderly. William felt Julia tremble for a moment. He saw her close her eyes without rising her face. He gently patted her hand and spoke again.

-What if we went home to discuss ? He proposed a trembling voice. I think we have things to talk about.

She just nodded and the next moment, after a glance exchanged, they went to the house hand in hand under the eyes of the young woman who was at the window of the dining room of her employers and smiling broadly .

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

The couple stopped at the door. They stood there, motionless during a long time before Julia looks up at her husband. She saw the smile she loved so much, as he simply moved one side of his mouth and she liked the feeling of plunging his eyes into hers. This gesture he always did to make amends, to charm. She sketched a shy smile in return. He knew she always creaked when he was playing this game, and this time did not escape the rule.

-Can you let me in William? She asked shyly looking at the floor.

-I give you the honor of spending the first, he replied slowly turning the doorknob so that it opens.

They shared another look and Julia entered without a word. She felt the hand of William in the middle of her back and a pleasant shock pierced her through and through, as the fingertips of her husband left a nice burn on her skin. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, the space of a breath, savoring the soft touch, remembering how she had missed him, how she had missed his tender attentions and gestures of love. She quickly came to her senses and walked away from him, walking in the hallway of their entry. She still saw the material hanging around them, missing windows in the room that was to be their dining room. On the left, a door opened into the living room, she entered without a word, noticing the huge fireplace, moldings on the ceiling, all new flooring but still covered in places by tissue to avoid damage. There was a bed on the floor, a single mattress and sheets, pillow in the center of the room.

-There is still much to do, threw William behind her as she slid her fingers over the dark stone of the fireplace, I sleep here during the work.

-You well advanced, she muttered without watching him, can I go to other parts?

-It's your house Julia.

She looked at him and finally she simply smiled before passing another door on the other side of the room. It led to the kitchen, which was almost complete. Only lacked luster, paint on the walls and a second chair around the table. She looked through the glass door into the garden, then she continued her visit, eager to see more. She passed by the bathroom which were simply a sink and a toilet but the walls were still simple wooden boards that had covered with plaster. There was no bath, only the pipes, the ground was still waiting to covered with tiles that lay in the corner. She saw their bedroom on the other side of the house, the small room that would serve her as her boudoir right next. Nothing was done for the moment, only the roof was in place and William was working to put windows.

-I thought we could put the bed opposite the windows, he said shyly, I know the decor is your task, but this is what we have at the hotel and I like .it .. a lot. The room faces west, we would see the sun when we wake up each morning.

-And every morning I am dazzled, sighed Julia.

-Yes, that's why, William nodded which made her frown, every morning the sun caress your skin and I like to see it reflected in your hair down. When you wake up, you shoot a small grunt of discontent and once you approach me to place your face in my neck. I love those moments.

Julia did not reply. She did not know what to say. She also liked the moments when she woke up in his arms, when the sun dazzled her, was just an excuse to snuggle a little against him. But she would not admit it, not now, not at this time as she tried to appear strong and distant, not now she wanted to let him win back her heart. The heart he had broken a few weeks earlier by abandoning her simply. She did not make things so easy for him, she wanted him to understand. It would not be enough to smile, to make him innuendo, the charm as he did so that she forgets everything, that she forgets the pain, despair, anger and misunderstanding that she had known. It would take much more than his smile and sweet look to her to let her guard down, not this time.

-We are not there yet, she muttered under her breath before moving next to him to leave the room.

He looked her walking away, up her skirt and go through another window which looked into the garden. Julia walked quietly there, enjoyed the cool air caressing the tall grass that surrounded the building. She went to the big tree on the edge of the property and her fingers slipped on small birdhouses. There were a dozen, some were rude and misshapen, but they became more and more beautiful, until the last one she took over.

-Do you spend time by making birdhouses now? She asked, turning to William who was still following her.

-It was to train and see my progress.

Julia just nodded and rested the hut next the others before turning to him and breathe in deeply. He knew, he knew it not looks good, she tried to calm her anger to take control of her emotions. He didn't blame her, but more than anything else at that moment, he wanted to take her in his arms and cover her with kisses, not listen to him reproaches what he did to himself since weeks.

-William, she murmured, I'm glad you're fine, you ... you seem fine. Your sight came back, I see it in your eyes, they are as before, soft and tender and you have that little spark when plunged into mine.

-I can see you, I still have trouble seeing clearly when objects or people are away, but my sight returned.

\- However, my heart does not heal so fast, replied the young woman, you ... you left me at night for ... why?

-I needed to be alone to heal.

-We are husband and wife William, I swore to YOUR God that I will take care of you, _Until Death Do Us Part_. And it was you who separated us. You, who rejected me without reason.

-I gave you my reasons.

-Well I did not accept them, muttered the young woman.

William did not answer. She was angry, worst of all, she was hurt. He had suspected and he had terrible remorse. He did not know himself also why he acted like that with her, why he had rejected her. He had not been the man she had fallen in love. He could not protect her, love her as before, he was afraid to forget her face, her smile, the so special color of her eyes which changed depending on her mood and the lighting of the day. He was afraid of losing her. And not to lose her, he had rejected altogether. Away to resume feet, away to rebuild.

Slowly, William took a step toward Julia to tenderly caress her cheek. He felt her shudder again and she wanted to leave immediately. But he put his other hand on her waist to keep close to him and plunging his eyes into hers. This was the moment, this moment where he has to speak, to reassure her, telling her everything he felt. She was facing him, vulnerable, just as he was himself. The words tumbled in his head, hundreds and hundreds of words and yet they do not crossed the barrier of his lips. He knew he had to speak, he knew deep in his heart and it was like it was screaming inside his chest. But his mouth remained closed, his throat dry. He saw Julia sighed deeply and look down at the ground and breathed deeply. If he did not speak now, he would lose her, forever, and he would die.

-Julia, I love you with all my heart, you are my life. All my life. But I had you far from me, I left to become the man you once loved. Even if you swear to me that you never stopped loving me, I hated myself. I hated myself for having hurt you, not to be able to love you as you deserve, I hated myself for having thought you'd have you. Nothing is ever acquired. I want to continue to woo you, to fall in love with you every day a little more. I left to get away from you, to see more clearly, but there is always this connection between us. I could be at the other end of the earth that would not change anything. You're my first thought in the morning, my last at the night. You're in my nights, in every decision I make. I think of you constantly, I wonder what you're doing, where you are, what you think. I imagine you in our bed, in your office at the morgue, on the sofa reading, I see you walking down the street. I always knew you were there to watch over me, from the first day. I wanted you to make you understand, more than anything I have wanted you to know that I understand everything, but I had not the courage. I was afraid of losing you if you understood that I knew. I hurt you and I was afraid to make you flee once again. And I will never bear to make you flee again. I need you with me, watch over me, I need to talk to you, looking at you, touch you. And I could not look at you, I could not see that special spark in your eyes. I'm sorry, terribly sorry, but I know I made the right choice. I had to get away from you to understand once again how vital you are to me. How much I love you. I needed to rebuild myself, and today, if you still want me, I promise that I would take care of you again, I will love you as I always have, from all of my heart , with all my soul. As anybody on this earth will never love you. Nobody except me Julia. You and me.

She stood there, silent, motionless, catching her breath she had been holding as William had said almost everything in one sitting. He never had been so open, he had never let his heart speak thus. She was touched, deeply. How could she blame him? How could she not forgive him? He had suffered all these years because of her. And yet there are a few weeks he had been the one who had suffered. It was only a man after all, even if she considered him as her hero, William was a man with strengths, weaknesses, his modesty and pride. The man of her life.

Julia pursed her lips for a second before looking down at the floor and in a jump, she curled up in his arms. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. Peace. This is what she was feeling at that moment, peace be to where she should be, with him in her place, home. He was her world, everything she needed. Never in other place she had also felt at peace and alive than when she was in William's arms, when she felt his hands behind her back and his breath above her ear. He tightened his arms around her to hold her even closer. And one word crosses the barrier of her lips.

-Thank you, Julia whispered.

He did not answer, kissing her temple. And they stayed there, entwined in their garden, leaving the night to fall a little more and the stars appear above their heads.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

Night had already fallen when they returned to the building. William had not wanted to let go Julia's hand for a second, because he knew that in one second everything could change, in a heartbeat, in a glance. He pulled her with him in the kitchen and he smiled at the wicker basket on the table.

-It was not there before, whispered Julia arriving next to him.

-Rose had to drop it when we were in the garden.

-Rose? Julia shot by freezing there.

He looked up at her and smiled tenderly. God, he missed watch her, see that little spark of jealousy in the eyes of his wife filled him with joy. He chuckled and he tightened his fingers on hers a little more.

-You have nothing to fear from Rose, she is a pretty young woman I must admit, but she interests me in anything.

-One more who has succumb to your charm, Julia muttered under her breath.

-Not at least in the world darling, although she admitted find me charming, you do not have to be afraid of her, because I have eyes only for my beautiful wife, and also because I am really not her type.

-Her type? And what kind of type William? If she brings you food and she allows her to enter as she wish in our home, is that she feels something for you.

-Sympathy, Rose works to our neighbors, quite unbearable people I confess and they do not consider her as she should be. She is charming, gentle, helpful, funny, and she has not her tongue in her pocket, she looks a bit like you.

-And I should not worry that she see my husband when I'm away?

-It rather I should be worried that you frequent her when I'm not here. And I doubt that she is like that knowing how madly in love I am with you.

Julia did not reply and frowned, she was not certain to follow William and when he smiled and spoke again, she understood.

-Rose is not attracted to men, Julia.

-Oh.

He laughed at the embarrassment of his wife and he turned to the basket to open it and look at what was inside.

-She provided enough for two, he muttered without looking at her, how about joining the living room and we ate there? I have not yet installed the electricity and the living room is the warmest room.

-Yes, considering that you have only one chair at the table.

-I wil add one tomorrow.

Julia smiled and before he had time to say anything either, she dropped her hand to take the basket and head to the door.

-You better to it so Murdoch, she said, turning to him before leaving the room with a light and airy step.

He watched her go, then he simply followed. They then began a few minutes to light dozens of candles all around the room before sitting on a blanket on the floor. They left the food and shared it before eating quietly. That was days that Julia had not eaten properly, and she appreciated this meal for many reasons. Her body finally seemed not to dismiss everything she ate, William was near her, she became aware that he was fine again, that he became the man he had always been. She could see the glow of the flames dancing in his eyes when he plunged his gaze into hers. This whole evening was so romantic and both had full consciousness. They found themselves, and yet they had not kissed, not yet, even if they would die with desire. Thus they talked of everything and nothing, the police station, current investigation, the young woman that William had met a few weeks earlier, the progress of his work.

-When are you going back to the station? Julia whispered, finishing her glass at the end of the meal.

-I do not know, there is still so much to do here.

-William, said his wife, placing her hand on his, you're a policeman, not a carpenter. Even if you do wonderful things here, this is not your place. You must go back to the station, and if you found the sight there is no reason that you are not. You miss it, I'm sure.

-Yes I miss it, investigate, to see you in the morgue, hear you say your autopsy report, go to interview suspects, I miss George's questions, and even the shrill voice of the Inspector, he said laughed softly as she did the same, but I do not know if I'm ready.

-Still to doubt you, huh? She said tenderly stroking his cheek. Do not doubt yourself William, everything will be fine. Well then, I miss you too. I love when you come visit me at the morgue when I feel your hand caressing my back and my hip before you leave, I love your look when I do autopsies.

-I do not always have in mind what you tell me, I confess, he said, placing Julia's lock behind her ear as she brought his face to hers softly.

-Do you think I do not know? I know the look you have when you imagine things other than work, when you drag it on my body, when you dive it in mine, when the desire grows in you. I know that look William, the look that you have, at this precise moment.

He did not answer. He was literally mesmerized by the young woman in front of him, leaving her fingers slide between his dark hair behind his ear. He saw her moisten her lips. He could read her, she asked it, that he kiss her, finally. Julia felt that delicious warmth in her, she wanted him to understand how much she needed him, desperately. But she knew William would not make the first move, not this time. She leaned gently her head to the side and gave him a tender smile, stroking his nose with hers. They closed their eyes at the same time, enjoying the proximity of their bodies and their breath mingling.

-I missed you William, Julia whispered, terribly missed.

He did not answer, he could no longer think, articulate, nothing else mattered. And when he felt Julia's soft lips on his, the world around him stopped turning. _I have missed you too_ , he thought, pressing his lips against hers more, _oh Julia if you knew how much I missed you. Forgive me, forgive me my love._

She felt William's draw against him, put his hand on her thigh and touch fingertips thin skin of her neck. She felt deepen their kiss. She felt his tongue slide over her lips to ask permission to enter and taste hers. Julia agreed, and she opened her mouth. She clung with all her strength to him when he wrapped his tongue to hers, when he showed himself enterprising and bold, snatching a groan of pleasure. She stroked his rough cheek and she could not help but smile without breaking their kiss. William was not quite as before, and she loved even more that he had become, especially with the little beard. They separated a little, just enough to cross their eyes and catch their breath. In a glance, they understood. Julia put her arms around the neck of William and slowly he got up, taking her against him. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of the body of her husband against her. He put his hands on her hips and his forehead against hers and slowly, step by step, he led her to the mattress a little further. While standing next they plunged their gaze into each other again. William's fingers started back to the nape of his wife and he slid between her blond curls to remove her silver bar. And her hair fell cascading over her shoulders. He smiles.

-You cut your hair, he said simply.

-I know you love them, but they became really too long. There is not a big difference.

-No, indeed, but you are not less beautiful.

They shared a smile and William kissed her again.

-I must admit I love to see you with that beard, Julia admitted stroking the chin of William, my "so perfect and always impeccable husband" would become a wild man?

-Do you love wild men? He retorted, smiling.

-You know what I love William, you always knew. And you always gave me what I loved.

In response he simply smiled to her, before kissing her with all the passion and love he felt for her. Julia's heart exploded in her chest, he knew how to make her mad, he knew how to love her and she knew that again tonight, he would like the way she loved him to.

William's hands glided over her body, this body that had missed so much and he had dreamed about every night since he had left. He caressed her shoulders, her breasts, leaving his thumbs tickle her nipples that he could barely feel through the fabric. Julia moaned deeply playing again with the tongue of her husband. He stroked her chest and belly, hips and she drew a shy laugh when he put his hands on Julia's buttocks to draw against him. He left his mouth to run his kisses on the neck of his wife, who slid her hands over his chest and slowly opened his shirt. He seized her lips again when she slipped the shirt on his muscular shoulders. Once the fabric down, Julia pulled the undershirt of William stuck in his pants. She looked herself to caress very slowly his body on the passage of her hands. William trembled when the fingertips of Julia barely touched his skin. She then departed from him, just enough to keep her mind and remove his shirt just enough to contemplate his muscular and perfect body, to see the heavy breathing of William who kept his eyes closed, just waiting for her to continue her soft and exquisite torture. Julia then leaned forward to kiss him under the ear while moving her hands in his back , his waist to his shoulder blades.

-William, she sighed in his ear, I'd feel your skin against mine. What you would say to remove these clothes?

He did not answer, just smiled in her hair which he sniffed the scent. A second later, he found the buttons on the skirt of his wife and he quickly opened to let the cloth fall on the ground. She closed her eyes when William did the same to her shirt and he covered up her chest with his kisses. She threw her head back to enjoy the feeling of his lips on her skin, to fully appreciate the small circles his tongue drew on it. She massaged his scalp, feeling the tension rising a little, feeling her body respond to the attentions of her husband. She smiled, feeling William open her corset, she let out another moan of pleasure when once again he massaged her breasts in his hands, when his thumbs played with small balls of flesh through the thin fabric of her undershirt. Julia walked few centimeters away from him again. She wanted more, much more. She looked into William's eyes and she went down her panties. She saw him looking down at her and painfully swallow. There were only her undershirt that separated her skin from his, this simple little white cloth and William's trousers that he intended to remove in the second. With a mischievous smile, she came to butter her body against William and slipped a hand in his pants. William stifled a groan of satisfaction when she took his manhood in hand, so big and so hard even if they were not naked. Julia massaged him a moment, wanting to feel him tense with more desire for her. William's breath quickened at the same rythm as Julia pressure on his privacy, the rythm at which he could not help but attract the young woman against him, his hands on her buttocks again. She felt that pleasant wetness between her thighs, she was ready, ready to give herself to William. But Julia knew that the time had not yet come, that tension was still rising, so they can reach the fullness they loved so much, together. She then retired her hand of William pants to lift her shirt to make it pass over her head, to meet the gaze full of desire of the young man. They simply smiled and he opened his pants that slipped on the ground with his coat. He put his hands around the waist of his wife, who snuggled against him immediately. A second before Julia wraps around him, before she caresses his sex whom grew more and more with her pubis. They closed their eyes at the same moment, in the same groan and gently, William made her lie down on the mattress. He stood there for just hold her, to feel his body pressed against hers as he overlooked her. Then he kissed her shoulder, the top of her chest, his mouth took the road to her left breast and he wrapped his tongue around her swollen nipple. Julia arched pushing another throaty moan. He wrapped her other breast with his hand, and she lost her mind.

-Oh William, she moaned.

The mouth of her husband continued his lower growth, lower and lower, to achieve her already wet blonde curls. He took her by the hips and gently, she spread her legs a little more. He looked her. This view had missed him so much, Julia open to him without restraint, her body shook with spasms of pleasure she could not control, her chest heaved the staccato rhythm of her breathing, her sweet intimacy, so hot, only for him. William's eyes met Julia's, she was smiling while slipping her hand through his hair. He smiled back and his mouth approached her femininity without he left her eyes. His lips touched her, his tongue caressed. He saw that look in her eye, that look that he loved so much. Julia fought with all her strength, she wanted to continue watching him give her pleasure, but it was stronger than she was, she could not bear it. She closed her eyes, sighing his name, smiling, noticing the new sensation of feeling the hairs of the beard of William on this so sensitive area. She loved it, she loved him so much. She dug her a little fingers in his hair to hold him against her and she moaned again louder. _William Oh my God, do not stop, do not stop , not now, do not my love_. He continued to kiss, caress, suck, lick, bite tenderly for minutes, watching with delight and pride his wife lose her mind when the voltage again went up a notch, he embraced her body once again, lying his against hers again. He tasted her tongue, he groaned in turn when the young woman rubbed his manhood again, now so big that he knew he would soon explode. He put his hand on hers and she understood. Immediately, Julia wrapped her leg around his hips. She gave a kidney shot, and he felt the tip of his penis caressing her softness.

-Mmmmhhh, he muttered, preparing to take her.

Yet William did nothing. He pressed a burning kiss on the neck of Julia asking more earnestly him to make his own.

-Julia, he whispered on her cheek before walking away just to meet her eyes.

She stood motionless for a moment, unsure of what he wanted. He stroked her lips with fingertips and his other hand rested on the thigh of his wife.

-I want you...

She cut him, laying her finger on his lips and smiled easily. Look at her. He wanted to look at her the moment when he would slip into her. She had understood. She then kissed him deeply and when their eyes crossed again, William penetrated gently. They just smiled. He sank a little more, always more until the moment he could not more. At that time, they closed their eyes and rested their foreheads against each other.

-I love you Julia, William whispered on her lips, I love you so much.

They kissed again and William withdrew a little, to take her again. She closed her arms around him, not wanting him to move away from a single centimeter, happy to feel him with her again, happy to be at the right place, in his arms. William had a hand in the hair of Julia, the other on her hip. They made love for minutes. Each kidney shot took them to a huge state of wholeness and happiness. They burst in unison in a cry of pleasure, Julia trembled again against him and he fell on her body. In peace, happy, together.

* * *

 _to be continued... ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

Once resumed their breath, they had simply pressed against each other, enjoying the closeness and intimacy that they had not known for weeks. Lying in their future living room, Julia had closed her eyes, her face tucked into the neck of her husband who tenderly stroked her back from top to bottom. They stayed there in silence for several minutes. Then they talked about their future choices they made and those they still had to do. They just talked with an open heart, without shame, without fear. Well then slowly, the laughter was heard again, the words of love also. They decided it was wiser to put out the candles for the night, they left only two on each side of the mattress. When Julia overhang William long minutes later, sitting astride him, he thanked God for sending him such a woman. A smile was on his face, his hands redrew the contours of her body again. They groaned in unison when they were one, and after allowing the passion to win them again, they fell asleep against each other, blowing out the candles at the last moment, as to enjoy one last time the night of their reunion.

* * *

The sun rose on the other side of the house. Dr. Ogden was already awake, as she did in recent weeks, always at dawn. But while it was in her habit of watching William empty place in their bed, feeling her heart sink in her chest, knowing the distance from him, that morning, a smile on her lips was born. The mattress was much smaller than their bed, she was almost lying on him, William was there against her, holding her firmly in his arms. She looked at his serene face, his chest lifting the slow rhythm of his breathing. She smiled, letting her fingers shaping the contours of his muscles, his chin, his cheek, his neck to place a kiss under his ear. Part of her wanted to wake him, by the sweetest and most tender way that is. Yet she could not solve to do. She wanted to continue to watch him for hours. She understood what had been the ordeal of William. She would never have supported not be able to watch him, their love was stronger than anything, but she wanted to convince every moment it was real, and she could only plunging her gaze in William's.

Julia sighed deeply, then she gently kissed the forehead of her husband.

-I love you William, I loved you the day you came into the morgue for the first time, I never stopped doing that and I will until my last breath. I make you a promise.

She left him only to see him move in his sleep, but yet he did not wake up. She decided to get up, she literally starved for the first time since he had left. Julia could not help smiling shyly, she not surprised after all, the night had been hectic. Thus, carefully, she climbed out of the William hug to get up. A quick glance around her made her realize she had to get her clothes to dress. She had no desire. But she could not decently remain naked, not as the house was not completely finished. _After perhaps, I am sure that William could enjoy surprising me naked in another room than the bathroom or the bedroom_ , she thought, blushing.

She looked at him a moment longer, sleeping quietly, looking at his body barely covered at the waist by the sheet in which they were wrapped. Julia then saw the shirt of her husband at her feet, and she just grabbed to place it on her shoulders and buttoned it on her chest. The fabric fell to the middle of her thighs and she thought enough length to go make tea and see if some cakes hanging out in the kitchen. With a light step, she left the room and entered the kitchen lit by the sun coming through the window opening into the garden. She took the kettle and there was running water, grinning when she saw that William had managed to resolve their plumbing problem they had been two months earlier. Once the water started on the stove she had quickly been able to lit, Julia fumbled a small cabinet in which she found some biscuits and fruit. She bit in an apple kept since last fall, then she went out the biscuits. She turned on the hot water over dried leaves, deeply inspiring scent, feeling her stomach twist of hunger.

When he arrived in the kitchen, William stopped on the doorstep, too enthralled by the view he had of the woman he loved, bent over the worktop, eyes closed, simply dressed a white shirt clearly emphasizing her long, slender legs. He stood there a few seconds to contemplate, to look her holding the cup, from which escaped from the smoke, to her lips. He saw her took a sip, closing her eyes, he looked at her long, thin, fingers dancing on the porcelain. Then she sighed deeply, looking out the window and he caught his breath, not noticing that he had kept all these seconds. He did not know why, but Julia turned slowly toward him. As if she just felt his presence. She smiled at him, he did the same, losing mind to this view, finding her even more beautiful than she had ever been, simply dressed in his shirt, her flowing hair on her shoulders, smiling tenderly in daylight . Like an automaton, he approached her, she put her cup and a second later, he slipped his hand into the back of Julia to draw against him and sealed his lips to hers. Julia put her arms around his neck, feeling William deepen their kiss. She started feeling the fingers of her husband on her hip and her bare thigh, under the fabric of the shirt. She took the opportunity to caress his chest to stop her hand on his belt, then they parted to catch their breath.

-Good morning, he whispered.

-Good morning, Julia said cocking her head to the side smiling, do you want something to eat? I made tea and I took out a few cookies.

-Yes, with joy, replied William smiling, I'm starving.

She simply smiled and walked away from him to get a second cup of the nearly empty cupboard and pour it boiling water and some herbs, and she took several cakes which she placed on a small plate chipped. As she worked to prepare their breakfast, he stood behind her, sliding his hands on her hips to draw him against his bare chest, stroking her stomach and plunge his face into her hair.

-Julia, he whispered softly, closing his eyes, tell me you're not coming here for this.

-For what? She said without looking back. To make you breakfast? You risk nothing with biscuits and tea William, she said, laughing.

-For that, her husband insisted on putting his hands flat on her belly barely rebounded , you had not spoken to me and I can not stand to wait until you finally do, would you even come if the situation had been different?

-But what situation William? Julia threw in turned to him still trapped in his arms.

He stared into hers. _She did not know, she did not notice,_ he thought.

He gently stroked her cheek and he just smiled before speaking again tenderly.

-Julia, I know your body in every detail, and much more when I lost my sight, I know every curve... every curve, he repeated stroking her belly again, did not you noticed anything?

She frowned and slowly she understood. Nausea, vomiting, lack of appetite, anger, sadness, the buttons of her skirt she had more trouble closing, her corset compressed her slightly more. Julia opened her mouth, but no sound came out, she simply gasped. She put a hand on her belly, under the fabric where always found William's and he smiled even more.

-I think you should go see Isaac today to ask for confirmation, but for me there's no doubt. I feel it, I am sure what lurks in your belly, right there ...

-Our ... Baby, murmured the young woman in a breath, the symptoms ... oh God, William, I'm ... I'm ...

-Pregnant, William finished laughing, you care our little miracle Julia .

She stifled a sob and in a bound she curled up against William for a tender embrace.

-I did not know, she whispered in his ear, I swear I did not. I'm not here for that, I came because I love you and I missed you. I hope you believe me William.

-I believe you, he replied away just to meet her eyes and stroking her cheek again, I believe you my love.

They smiled and the next moment, he kissed her again languidly. He felt Julia cling desperately to him. Slowly, he slid his hands on her buttocks and he carried against him. She wrapped her legs on his hips while the shirt fabric mounted her body, revealing her femininity which stumbled against the manhood of William. He could not help uttering a grunt of satisfaction in feeling her so close to him that his member already started to swell. He was hungry, so hungry, but he did not want more food, he wanted her. Without ceasing their kisses, he walked to the table where he placed the young woman. He left her mouth than to deposit burning kisses on the thin skin of her neck and chest. He pulled his hands down her spine and then come fondle her breasts under the fabric. She threw her head back, smiling, and he opened the shirt she was wearing. He gently pulled her to come to her affectionately as she lay on the table. He tasted every inch of her skin soft and sweet, making her moan of pleasure increasingly raucous more and more as he directed his kisses lowest . Then he closed his eyes, feeling her caress in turn, when she straightened to deposit soft kisses on his chest and his neck. She opened his that pants fell to the floor, revealing the desire he felt for her. He placed a hand on the small of her back and the other in her hair. Julia guided his manhood to her privacy and slowly, he slid into her. They uttered a groan in unison before tighten against each other. They wanted to feel the skin of the other against theirs, their bodies molded to perfection. William felt Julia's nails dig into his back as he took ther again and again, feeling her warm breath on her neck, hearing her moan his name. She was sitting on the table, her legs wrapped around him for the most passionate dances. They made love so, tenderly, passionately, for a long time, on their kitchen table. Forgetting that the world continued to turn around them, forgetting all, but not their love for each other, that love which would give them a small miracle few months later.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Some months later_

They were in front of the house now complete. Winter had appeared, and they were happy to finish everything before the arrival of snow and cold. They had spent many weeks to build the walls, adding an extra room for the baby, to tile, paint, choose the furniture, put up the shutters, installing telephone and electricity, to finish the porch. And that day, they just stood smiling in front of the house they had built together. They had to add a small detail, but a detail that meant everything. Their mailbox, on which was written in letter curved for the hand of the hostess _Mr. and Mrs. Murdoch_.

Julia looked smiling the building that stood before them, William meanwhile kept his eye on her as she was standing against him, and he had passed his arm around her waist. He saw a few flakes swirl and fall on her blond curls. He watched her smile, that smile he loved so much, she was happy, he could see it, feel it. Julia let out a contented sigh and softly, he leaned over to kiss her temple.

-What if we went home Mrs. Murdoch, he whispered in her ear, stroking fingertip her neck.

He did not see Julia close her eyes to this gentle attention and she just nodded. He walked away from her just enough to catch her eye and smile tenderly, then they exchanged a chaste kiss before William draws her with him to the house. They went up the front steps of even giving a look at the swing they had set up, imagining both share tender evenings entwined on this swing as soon as winter was over. Then Julia gasped feeling her legs leave the ground. She clung with all her strength to William who took against him to hold her.

-What are you doing William? She asked, laughing softly.

-I'm going to hold my wife to enter our home, as tradition dictates. As I carried you on our wedding day to enter the hotel room.

-William we walked that door for months and we have already spent nights here, she added in a charming voice, stroking the chin William thus making him remember the passionate nights they had already shared in the house under construction.

-Yes, I know, but this is different, this time we're home for good, no more night at the hotel, went over and back, over furniture to install, Rose has put the sheets on our bed, and this evening we will spend our first night at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Murdoch.

He gave her a tender smile and Julia did the same before kiss his lips.

-In this case, let me go home William, I'm afraid you will not be able to hold me in your arms much longer, she said with a laugh before watching her distinctly bulging belly.

-I could hold you in my arms for hours, said William following her gaze, never forget that, little man, Daddy could hold you for hours in his arms.

-But Mom should go to relieve herself in the brand new toilets installed by Dad because the position is quite uncomfortable.

William looked at her again before she laughs at his embarrassment. He did the same and he opened the door to enter the doorway without leaving the look of the young woman he held in his arms. Once through the door, he placed her on the floor and Julia did not hesitate one second to curl up in her arms and kiss him. He snorted contentedly, feeling the breast of his wife pressed against his chest. He stroked her back from the top down, savoring the feel of his fingers on the fabric of her coat, knowing that in these clothes, she was not wearing a corset. He smiled softly while continuing to kiss her, he alone knew, and it earned him many distractions while working. Once she had reached four months pregnant, Julia had refused to wear a corset, even those intended for pregnant women. William agreed, she knew convince him that it was for the good of the child, but he perfectly understood that it was also for the comfort of his impetuous and outrageous wife. And rare were the times he had not enjoyed discovering she was not wearing the piece of clothing that thighten her body and left red marks on her skin so white and perfect. Thinking about all those times when William had just undressed his wife to see her body, the tension became greater. He felt his member tense in his pants. She had felt herself too. She left his mouth out of breath and she walked to the ear of William.

-Rose is not here? She said, sliding her hands on the chest of William.

-She will return tomorrow with the rest of her business, I paid her the hotel tonight, grumbled William plunging his face into the neck of his wife, we are alone.

-And if we were going to test our bed? Whispered the young woman stifling a sigh of pleasure.

-Mmmh, the idea pleases me, growled William, placing his hands on the buttocks of his wife who then bit his neck, but the baby, do you think we still can?

Julia moved away from him only to plunge her eyes into his and tenderly stroking his cheek.

-For more months, she said with a smile, and, you know the rule, I have to be above you, she whispered in his ear, closing her eyes, it is me who lead.

-I do not complain, William replied with a laugh, I love when you leads ... when you ... well ... you.

He heard her laugh before she kissed under his ear.

-Come with me in our bedroom William, let me make love to you and when your child is born, a few weeks later, I'll let you lead our antics again, you can make me anything you want, I would be yours, all yours.

She did not give him time to answer , she departed sharply from him, leaving him in utter frustration of feeling away that way. He met her eyes filled with desire and malice and he shook his head from side to side gently before following her smiling into their bedroom down the hall. Hardly had the door closed than the clothes fell on the ground, the moans of pleasure were heard and they only stopped long minutes later.

William came back slowly in reality. He opened his eyes, breathless, to see his wife on top of him, her legs on either side of his hips, still holding his member taut in her gentleness, her bare chest rise fast paced breathing. He stared into hers, he grinned, stroking fingertip her cheek and he saw her close her eyes when he slipped his hand into her neck and he pulled her against him for a kiss.

-I love you Mrs. Murdoch, he murmured before stealing a kiss, I love you so much, and you too little guy, he added, kissing Julia's rounded belly, my two treasures.

He kissed his wife that turned slowly on the side to lie down and release him. He wrapped his arms around her and they remained there, lying opposite one another, stroking fingertips Julia's belly.

-William you know, maybe our miracle is a girl.

-No, it's a boy, I can feel it.

-As you were convinced that I was pregnant.

He nodded and smiled tenderly before Juliableaning towards him to kiss him.

-I'm sure it's a girl.

-I do not love her least if that was the case, and you know it.

-I know , she nodded, but you want to be right, is not it? She said, laughing.

-I am right, he replied with a proud smile.

-Well, we'll see Detective.

She leaned over to kiss him a long time before to catch her breath and speak on her lips.

\- I love you too Mr. Murdoch, she whispered to tighten against him and just savor this moment of peace.

* * *

Night fell on the city. The morgue was almost pitch black, it was already a few minutes that Rebecca had left. The silence was then dropped. Dr. Ogden had the opportunity to start up her record player, especially a waltz she loved. A waltz that reminded her so good memories there for many years. A waltz she had shared with the man she loved, with the Detective Murdoch. Julia could not help, it happened evenings like this where she was lost in thought, when all painful and happy memories came back to her. She still could not believe she had luck, by which it happened to be who she was today. She did not know if she deserved everything that happened to her, if that happiness was indeed hers, but one thing was certain, she took every second, every moment, every smile, every kiss, every embrace.

Julia watched the raindrops sliding down the glass of the morgue behind which she stood as she had done many years before. Today she had a job she loved, a husband she loved with all her heart, a home, a family. The days were not all roses, but she was happy and she was intending to enjoy what life offered her. William and her lived happily with their child in their house that he had built for her. Rose had moved with them to take care of maintenance, meals and infant. They were happy to be among them, time that she decided to stay with them. Julia liked her, chatting with her sometimes for hours when William was away. Everything seemed so perfect.

The young woman sighed deeply and turned away from the window to give a glance at the park that William had built a few weeks earlier. A broad smile lit up her face upon seeing the child surrounded by cushions and toys, which stood on her feet and clutching the top of her wooden bars to keep from falling. The young woman met her blue eyes, both eyes that plunged immediately into hers. Her heart swelled a little more love and a big smile on her lips was born. She walked toward the child who reached out to her immediately but fell on the buttocks, still unsteady on her little feet. Julia could not help laughing out loud and she stooped to take her in her arms. She placed a long kiss in her short red curls.

-Do not be so impatient little angel, she whispered stroking her cheek, you will walk soon, but it still takes some time.

She placed another kiss on her forehead and squeezed the child against her as she lay her cheek on her chest.

-What if we were going home, what do you say? Let's see if Dad is finished.

Without asking the child began to fall asleep against her, Julia gathered their belongings. She put a blanket over the baby and left the morgue, putting the light off on her way.

She quickly came to the police station, she walked in the open space to give a little knock on the door of her husband's office. Immediately the three men who were there turned to her. A huge smile appeared on the lips of William approached by a jump his family.

-Good evening gentlemen, threw Julia, still have you for a long time?

-We have to do a search and ... William began stroking the back of the child who woke up in her mother's arms.

-And Crabtree will do it with Jackson, cut Brakenreid, go Murdoch.

-But, Sir...

-It's an order, they grow up to quickly, he said, making hand gestures to the child laughed aloud, enjoy the evening with your wife and your daughter. At eight o'clock tomorrow morning.

William was silent for a few moments. He longed to follow his superior order, but he knew he still had work. He turned to Julia, she would understand, he knew. Yet when caught her eye, he had made his decision. In a glance, he understood.

-Good evening, Sir, he said simply, turning to his superior, George be careful and if anything happens at all, please call me.

-I will Sir, goodbye Doctor , goodbye Molly.

The girl gave him a hand movement and shoved her face into the neck of her mother, who smiled even more.

-Good evening gentlemen and thank you for giving my husband for the evening.

-Enjoy, threw Brakenreid with a wink.

-That's my plan, Julia replied with a mischievous smile, and I'll try to give him back to you at time tomorrow morning, if the wake up does not take too much time.

She saw William gently blushing and without adding anything at all, she left the room, followed seconds later by her husband, who joined her on the doorstep of the police station.

-Come on Julia, he whispered in her ear, they will believe that ... we do, love the ... morning.

-But William, Julia retorted, laughing while dipping her eyes in his, we make love in the morning and I know you like it.

They exchanged a look and a shy smile, then, without a word, they left the building to get into a cab and go home. They greeted Rose, at their service since they had moved in, and she slipped in her room on the other side of the house when they went to dinner. Then together they nursed to bed their daughter almost a year old. Once their child to dreamland, they joined the living room. They shared tea around a discussion of their latest case. And when fatigue was felt, they returned to the bathroom to get ready for the night. Leaving her boudoir, simply dressed in her thin nightgown, Julia was surprised to find her shirtless husband at the center of their bedroom. Her breath caught when she saw the spark in his eyes and the outline of his muscles.

-William?

She could not say any other word before he walked the short distance that separate him to her and he violently pulled her into his arms.

-Julia, he whispered on her lips with his head to the side and breathing rapidly.

-Yes, the young woman moaned, would you talk to me about something?

-This night, he continued in a deep voice caressing the tip of the finger chest of his wife, who bit her lips with pleasure of feeling the desire to grow, be mine, all mine. Please.

She did not have time to answer he took her against him to kiss languorously. She did not struggle, she let herself simply, wrapping her tongue around that of her husband, informing him that she wanted him as well, that night he was in charge of their lovemaking, she was all his, she was totally trust him. She clung desperately to his neck, a groan feeling the member William swell against her thigh.

-I am yours William, she sighed breathlessly as he plunged his face into her hair to deposit burning kisses in her neck, only yours Detective Murdoch, forever. I knew since the day I met you, the day I cross your eyes for the first time. William I'm yours and you are mine, I knew ... in a glance.

She felt him smile against her skin and a second later he pulled her nightgown over her body to remove it. Once naked before him, he smiled, he never tired of this view, his wife in her unit more simply, her hair falling cascading over her shoulders, her smile and her eyes, that look he loved. He felt Julia put her hands on his chest and stroking his muscles and he lost his mind. He knocked her on the bed before covering her body with his, before afflict her the sweetest torture for several minutes, before they make love, tenderly, passionately, a long time, during part of night, so they are starting the morning as the rising sun illuminated their room. Before they start a new day, together.

 **END**

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed reading this fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

 _Julia R._


End file.
